Teach Me How to Love
by Momo Cakes
Summary: UPDATE: I was hacked, and my story was deleted and placed elsewhere on the site. I lost all my reviews so id really appreciate some new ones..thanks for the support! Summary:Serena and Darien set their sights on one another almost instantly, but what happens when they find out that Darien will be her new homeroom teacher? Will they stop or continue this forbidden love? S/D A/U
1. Lesson One: Look Both Ways

Herro Everyone!

UPDATE: My account was hacked and my story was deleted and placed elsewhere on the site. Lost all my reviews so I would appreciate some new ones! Thank you. I will be posting the rest of the chapters this week. They need to be reviewed.

Momo Cakes here with my very FIRST fanfic…EVER! Exciting huh? Well maybe not much for you but its crazy exciting for me! Honestly I was a bit nervous but in the end I'm sure I will be very proud of myself for finally getting the guts to share my dreams with you guys so…how about I shut up already and give you guys the VERY FIRST installment of : Teach Me How to Love!

~Standard Disclaimer~ : I think I would literally pee my pants if I ever got the slightest opportunity to claim Sailor Moon as my own…UNFORTUNATLEY…Naoko Takeuchi is the only one who has the right to do so...grrr.

Anywhoozzles!... ON WITH THE SHOW!...ahem... I mean STORY! =^.^=

* * *

Teach Me How to Love

Chapter One

~Lesson One: Look Both Ways~

It was the most beautiful sight one would think while peering down at the scene presented before us. Long tresses of the most golden silky hair scattered around an angelic figure, currently having a wonderful dream while the sun shone through her bedside window, almost making it appear as if she was glowing. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin this scene of pristine serenit-

! RINNNNNGGG! RINGGGGGG! RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"OH MY GAWDD! SHUT IT OFF SERENAAAAAAAA!" Came a loud and quite annoyed little brother from down the hall.

RINNNNNNNG…RINGGGGGGGG….screamed the little chicken alarm as it shook above the sleeping beauty's bed. She stirred in her sleep slightly as if not affected by the continuous clatter, until one of her small, delicate hands reached up ever so gently and

WHAM! SHE SMASHED THE CHICKEN ALARM ACROSS THE ROOM!

"SERENA, WHAT WAS THAT DEAR?" came a slightly worried mother from downstairs.

"UGHHHHHHH, What timeeee is it..?" moaned the newly awaken angel as she lifted herself off the bed.

She slightly peered over at her battered up chicken clock and squinted to see what time it was presenting.

"OMG! ITS 7:45! IM LATEEEE! MOTHER WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? She screamed out of her bedroom door not even listening to her mother's reply before slamming it and running toward her pile of clothes in the corner of her room.

"Omg, Mrs. H is going to absolutely kill me this time!" she mumbled as she flung clothes to all sides of her room before finding her sailor school uniform and throwing onto the bed.

She frantically ran over to her dresser and found 2 matching pairs of socks and quickly began sliding them on. She hopped on one foot to get the other sock on quickly before losing her balance and falling onto the bed..

"Shit, Shit, Shiitttt.." she whispered sitting up on the bed as she took off her bunny pajamas and threw them across the room.

She hopped off the bed and quickly put on her skirt and ran over to her dresser with her shirt still over her head as she struggled to get it on.

'Man I am gaining some serious weight here' she thought as she finally got the shirt on completely. She looked at herself a few times in the mirror before picking up her hair brush and running it quickly over her golden strands. Somewhat satisfied with her appearance she casually looked over her shoulder at the black cat that now peered at her through sleepy eyes...

"How's that Luna? A new record or what! "She exclaimed as she picked up her bag and walked to her door...

Luna just shook her head as she watched the poor girl exit the room before shutting her eyes again.

BUMP, BUMP, BUMP, BUMP,BUMP, BUMP, BUMP, BUMP, BUMP!

Was all Irene heard as her daughter raced down the stairs and into the kitchen…

"Serena dear you sound like a raging stampede coming down those stairs, now what in the WORLD are you doing up so ear-"

"!Muah! Byeee!" She screamed as she quickly ran up to her mom for a kiss.

Irene laughed quietly to herself before deciding to let Serena in on a little something. She bent into Serena's kiss and gently wrapped her arms around her before pulling her into a tight hug.

"MOM THERES NO TIME TO GET ALL LOVEY TOUCHY FEELY!" She yelped as her mother's embrace tightened…

"Oh Serena, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Her mother whispered as she closed her eyes, smiling over Serena's shoulder.

"YES MOM…Only a MILLION times now please I really have to g-"

"Serena dear it's Saturday…." Her mom whispered as her grip loosened.

Serena appeared slightly shocked for moment. And then her face took over a relaxed yet quizzical appearance.

"HAR HAR HAR mom very funny, I'm leaving now by-"She exclaimed before she turned around to see a very aggravated, sleepy little brother.

"Sammy why are you still in your pajamas it's almost 8 you have to get ready for scho-"she was cut short as Sammy hurled his stuffed teddy bear towards her face.

WHAAAAACK!

"WHY…. YOU LITTLE BRA-"She began to scream as Sammy cut in.

"I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TODAY YOU BIG…YOU BIG DUMMY!" he hesitantly yelled as he ran to the kitchen table.

Serena's eyes almost left her sockets as she processed everything that had just occurred in the past hour up until this point. They had to be playing some big joke on her, hahaha, well it wasn't very funny and to prove them wrong she ran over to the kitchen calendar…

"You guys think you're so so funny, well I'm smarter than I look!" she said as she flipped the calendar to November. "Let's see….yesterday was the 20th so that would make today….. A FRID-"she began to yell proudly but stopped as her finger came upon today's date...a ….Saturday...

'You have got to be kidding me…' she thought to herself as she slowly lowered her head.

"Oh Serena I tried to tell you earlier but you slammed your door before hearing me out" exclaimed her mother as she brought a plate of pancakes to Sammy.

He snickered as he drizzled on some syrup, amused at how clumsy his sister truly was.

"CAN IT SAMMY BEFORE I MAKE YOUR FACE INTO A PANCA-"she wailed as her mother interrupted

"Now Serena, since you're up so early and you have all that energy why don't you go on that jog you have been talking about for so long now...hmm?" she gently flipped the next pancake onto a plate and brought it towards her daughter.

Serena still couldn't believe that she completely forgot that yesterday was Friday, and that right now she could still be fast asleep, lost in her dreams…she dramatically cried to herself inside. Before grabbing the plate from her mom and taking a seat next to Sammy, not before sending lightning bolts to each other did she finally begin eating her pancakes. She seemingly zoned out as her thoughts took over.

Maybe she should go on that jog; she seriously had been talking about going ever since she had to buy another size up in her school uniform skirt. That had totally killed her and not to mention made her friends die laughing.

Commitment, or should you say change, was hard for Serena since she was so used to following her same thing everyday kind of lifestyle. And honestly, her life wasn't too bad at all. She was a beautiful, pretty healthy, 18 year old blonde bombshell. She had the best of friends any girl could ask for, even though they made fun of her flaws every once in a while but what friends don't? She had perfect grades and a huge 'fan club' per say amongst the male population at her school. The one thing that separated her from most, she thought, was that she remained an untouched, virgin. All of her friends had already experienced everything there was when it came to the world of sex and Serena had heard it all and practically learned everything there was to learn, without the personal experience. It didn't bother her too much, only that it made it almost impossible for her to find a boyfriend at school that didn't want to be with her just to be the first to break Serena Kingston. It was like some kind of bet, as if she was a trophy of some sort and that bothered her big time. But she didn't sweat it, her prince was out there somewhere, 'I guess he just got lost…a few times...' she thought to herself as she shoved the last piece of her pancake into her mouth.

She managed a "Thanksh Mum" while still chewing the last of her pancake and discarded her plate into the sink. She planted a kiss on the disgusted face of Sammy and lightly ran up the stairs. After closing the door to her room she plopped down on her bed to think.

'What to do…' she thought as she glanced over at her running shoes.

She glanced over at Luna who was currently basking in the sunlight on her window sill.

"Lucky cat… she doesn't have a worry in the world" she sighed as she stood up to change into her jogging clothes.

After digging through piles and piles of clothes she finally found her spandex shorts and her spandex tank top. She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on without untying them. As she stood, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

'Wow, I'm really not all that bad…maybe a few jogs and I'll be back to normal' she thought as she patted her tight stomach.

**AUTHORS THOUGHT-Why is it that every girl I know with a perfect body...thinks they are grossly fat….I mean...COME ON! Anyways…back to the chapter! .!**

Stepping outside her front door she breathed in a nice breath of fresh air as she closed her eyes. As she opened them she peered down her street, admiring how the sunrise made everything seem to glisten, it was beautiful.

"Alright, here we go..." She exhaled as she bent down to stretch her legs. She bent her body side to side and rolled her neck before taking off toward the sidewalk. She decided to go right and head towards the lake in her neighborhood, go about 2 laps around it before coming back. She placed some earphones into her ears and pushed shuffle on her MP3 that was strapped to her shorts. As the music filled her ears, her legs began to move as she started her long awaited jog.

She passed by neighbors and felt kind of proud as they looked at her almost surprised. It was as if it was some sort of miracle that she was jogging, that some freak accident got Serena Kingston out of her bed so early on a Saturday morning.

'Pssh...Shows them…' she thought as she glided past some people walking their dog, she nodded at them and thought to herself, 'this isn't so bad after all'.

As her proud thoughts filtered her mind she quickly rounded the next corner without looking both ways and…..

-WWWWHAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-

She face planted into the most slippery, wet, almost sweaty…? Wall she had ever- ever run into. With her eyes closed tightly, she scrunched her face as she awaited the stone cold kiss from the concrete but….it never came.

'What the…' she thought to herself as she suddenly became aware of the two arms holding her inches from the ground. As if scared to look, she carefully opened one eye only to come face to face with the most gorgeous cerulean eyes she had ever had the honor of peering into. It was as if they were swallowing her alive, making her unconsciously open both her eyes and turn so that she was completely facing him.

He was mouthwatering. Every single line from his toned, tanned muscles glistened with sweat as his deep breaths of air made his chest rise and fall so quickly.

"Miss"

…his hair was so black and almost silky looking as strands stuck to his forehead

"Miss?"

…she could only imagine how he looked in the shower…..

"MISS?"

She snapped out of her daze as she became aware of her surroundings.

"Miss, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He breathed as she stared at him bewildered at the situation. " Please answer me, what hurts? He exclaimed as he moved a few strands from her face.

"I'm….Fine..." she managed to say as she stared at the male Adonis before her.

"Nothing hurts? Are you sure? I'm terribly sorry I wasn't looking where I was go-"

He was cut short as the blonde quickly lifted herself off the ground, brushing off the dirt from her legs.

-ing…" he finished as he finally got a good look at who he had pummeled exactly.

She was by far the most breathtaking, most gorgeous girl he had ever had the opportunity to lay eyes on. Her long golden hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and flowed down to the end of her back. While her body was nothing but curves he rolled his eyes over each and every one of them. The sweat on her body made her skin look as though it was glowing, enhancing every inch of her into a goddess like appearance. Her legs just kept going, and going till they reached her perfect stomach that led to those delectable looking breasts that were being held tightly by her tank top. And to top off this magnificent woman was the face of an absolute angel, with eyes as clear as the night sky, she was…so…so…perfectly….pissed off?...wait what?

As he came out of his temporary gaze his eyes fixated on the now, seemingly upset blonde in front of him.

" Well, if you weren't so consumed in the canyons of my cleavage, Sir, you would have heard my apology for running into you, now with that said, If you'll excuse me-" She huffed as she attempted to run passed possibly the most gorgeous man on earth only to be stopped by one of his huge hands on her shoulder.

"Wait…" He said as he slowed her retreat. " Please, Miss I'm very sorry if I offended you in any kind of way, usually that kind of staring would be a compliment for most women, coming from me at least…" he smirked as her anger doubled.

"Why you arrogant, poor excuse of ma-"she began before she was cut off by his sudden burst of laughter.

"Hahahaha, oh man I'm so sorry, hahaha, wow! That was just a joke, I was just playing around to lighten the mood, hahaha man you really have a short temper don't you? 'He asked still trying to hold back his laughter.

She stared at him, dumbfounded. Was this man serious right now? Like, was he actually serious? She continued to ask herself as she stood, not knowing how to reply.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a hand appeared before her.

"I'm Darien" He said as he smiled at her.

'Wow even his smile can knock you out' She thought as she took the huge hand into her own.

"Serena" She said slightly smirking. He was definitely interesting she thought as they released each other's grip.

"Well then," he interrupted," I guess I'll get going , I'm seriously sorry again and hopefully the next time we meet it will be under better circumstances" He said giving her his best smile before turning…"See you around" He shot back as he picked up his speed and rounded the corner, disappearing from her sight as though he was never there.

It took her a few moments to take in everything that had just happened only to find herself laughing at the situation.

'What a way to meet such a gorgeous guy', she thought to herself as she continued her jog towards the lake. She unwillingly looked back towards the corner where they had just seemingly 'crashed' and couldn't help but hope they did meet again, regardless of the circumstance. She smiled to herself as she remembered his sweaty body hovering over hers.

'oh dear gods, 'she thought as she shook him from her mind and continued toward the lake.

"What a freakin morning…" She huffed; unaware that her "sweaty wall" was also smirking at the thought of the little blonde angel who had fell from the sky, right into his arms.

* * *

"What a way to start the day…"RINNNNNNNNG! buzzzz RINGGGGGGGGGG! buzzzz !RINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

He was brought out of his thoughts as his cell phone began to ring. He glanced at the screen and managed to sneak in a "Welcome back to reality, Darien…" before pushing 'accept'.

"Hello?" he breathed into the phone while he rounded another corner.

"Baby, what is taking you so long?" wailed a woman's voice from the other end...

He sighed as he spoke, "Sorry babe, I ran into some things,"

'literally' he thought as he made his way home. "I'll be there in a sec…" he huffed as he hung up, picking up his pace his mind continued replaying his so called accident and he couldn't help but hope he'd run into her again one day.

"Doubt it" He said out loud as he arrived home. After all, he had a huge year ahead of him, and no man who was about to take his first teaching job, would have time for a side fling, I mean come on, He was a 25 year old man who just graduated college and he had finally just committed to his first serious relationship in a long time. He sighed as he arrived to his house, the front door already open, presenting a tall, beautiful raven haired woman.

"Hey baby, how was your run?" said the cheery woman as she leaned against the door.

For some reason, even though it may seem wrong and seriously fucked up, she wasn't as beautiful as he remembered.

"It was…-"he chuckled …"pretty good actually…I'm just going to go wash up…"

He made his way to the master bedroom throwing his mp3 and armband onto the dresser. He shook his head lightly as he discarded his damp clothes, wrapping a towel around his waist.

What the hell did that little girl do to him! He thought as he walked into the master bathroom toward the shower. She couldn't have been older than 18! He tossed the towel aside and stepped into the large glass area…turning one of the golden handles and sighed.

"Fuck…"

'What the hell…is wrong with me...' he kept thinking as the cold water ran down his tired, toned body. She wouldn't leave his mind.

He braced his hand against the wall and lowered his head under the water.

'Serena' Her voice echoed in his mind.

* * *

DUNNN DUNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! Sooooooo, what's the verdict guys? Did I do ok? I mean this was seriously the first of firsts for me and I'm extremely nervous but I have a feeling ill be more confident once I read your helpful reviews…so let me know what you guys think! Also..Im guessing I need one of those handy dandy Beta readers? I'm clueless about that….. Hahaha sooo ANYWHOS…

I will have the 2nd chappy up this week so be sure to mark your alerts and get ready for the next installment of:

TEACH ME HOW TO LOVE! Chapter 2: Lesson 2: Don't Sleep During Class

REMEMBER!

The 3 R'S: READ, REVIEW, RE-READ ^. ^

You're Friend,

~ Momo Cakes ~

: AKA Moonprincess111…my previous penname ^. ^


	2. Lesson Two: Dont Sleep During Class

Thank you all for Re-reading and Re-Reviewing my story! It was horrible losing all my motivating reviews so thank you soooo much. Below is my ORIGINAL chapter 2! With thanks to all the original reviewers!

-Momo 3

Hello Again!

**Momo** here! I cannot honestly say how grateful I am for your reviews and messages. It took a lot of guts for me to finally post my ideas on here and I just have to say, most of those nerve bugs are gone! And its all thanks to all of you who reviewed, marked favorite, alerted, or even just read my story. As I told a few of you, I literally screamed in excitement as I received each and every one of your reviews and alerts. I felt like a little kid on Christmas morning…so with all my heart…**THANK YOU**..I would also like to take a moment to do something that **afallenblackrose**; (_an author on this site whom I greatly admire_) has done for her fans that I thought was so very thoughtful. I'd like to thank the following people who took the time to give me some support….

Reviewers:

_**CrazyLioness6-**_ _Thank you for being my very first review EVER!_ _Seriously means the world to me!_

_**SerentiyMoonGodness**_

_**Lovelyl- **__thank you so much for your helpful comments and review_

_**Mimi the Popo**_

_**JaneXLauren- **__thank you for the confidence boost and for adding my story to your favorites!_

_**Afallenblackrose- I **__admire you and your ability to pull me into your stories, you're an amazing author and having a review like that from you honestly sent me to the moon….thank you so much! And I can't wait for your next update!_

_**Mandii-xo**_

_**SailorEarth87**_

_**Blondie666**_

_**BiBi0712**_

_**HisWabbit**_

_**LightofFastar**_

_**Moon Mage Goddess**_

_**Yellowwindfairy**_

_**Ichanchan2**_

_**Mangamania- thank you, thank you, thank you!**_

_**Unlockurdestiny**_

_**Serenityangelrose**_

_**Lonjovana**_

_**Janelle**_

_**Seren**_

_**Poisonivy89**_

_**Usamamo- I completely understand where people can see the similarity in my story and Game of Seduction, it is a teacherxstudent theme but don't worry…in the coming chapters you will definitely start to see the huge differences. Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy my twist on this theme.:)**_

_**Shamiaw16**_

_**And to the Anonymous reviewers, thank you for taking the time to review my story **_

*Standard Disclaimer* ~ if I seriously owned Sailor Moon….I wouldn't be here right now…id be in heaven Naoko Takeuchi …is there…right now…as we speak…*whines* I do own this story though muaha!

NOW ONNNN TO THE STORY!

* * *

Teach Me How to Love

Chapter Two

Lesson Two: Don't Sleep During Class

Peaceful. That is the word one would use to describe the sight of an angel sleeping. Yet, in this case the angel before us was anything ….BUT that. She laid completely spread out across her bed, her limbs pointing in all directions. Her mouth was slightly open, mumbling little nothings as she suddenly stirred in her sleep. After she began to kick the blanket off her legs she became slightly uncomfortable and flipped her body over, unfortunately….. Flipping it off the bed….

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Luna nearly jumped out of her skin as she flew from the bed.

Her mother downstairs scrunched her face at the all too familiar sound of her dear daughter falling off the bed. She put down the pan she had been rinsing before gracefully walking to the base of the stairs.

"**SERENAAAA….. HONEY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT**?" She yelled as she wiped her hands with the kitchen towel.

As usual, there was no response from her fallen daughter and that my friends is because EVERYONE, including the house, felt the impact of her fall….literally everyone….everyone!

EXCEPT our dear Serena….

She laid nearly upside down off her bed, her legs tangled above her as her cheek smudged against the carpet.

_'How can you possible sleep through that! ?'_ Thought Luna as she trotted over to the dismantled angel. She began to lick Serena's exposed cheek when suddenly,

Serena's big, bright blue eyes fluttered open.

She blinked several times as she became aware of her surroundings.

"Why ish everyshiing upshide down?" she managed to squeeze through a squished cheek.

Finally realizing her current awkward position she attempted to get up.

_'Mom's gonna make me sleep in a crib pretty soon...'_ she thought as she pulled her legs down, and righting herself up into a sitting position.

"You know….that one kinda hurt Luna" she huffed as she rubbed the side of her face.

"Guess I might as well get up now huh?" she chuckled as she stood up. Glancing over at the clock and was amazed to see that she had actually woken up 30 minutes early. This was DEFINTLEY a first for her, because normally she would wake up 30 minutes late.

_'Hmmmm… well since I ammmmm up so early…and I doooo want to stay committed to getting in shape..' _She thought as she glanced over at her running shoes.

"Then I might as well…RUN TO SCHOOL!" she yelled outloud as she began digging through a pile of clothes.

"Since ill be early, I can just change when I get there!" she exclaimed as she stuffed her uniform into a bag and glanced over at Luna with a huge smirk on her face.

"How's THAT for change little kitty!" She said as she flung her bag over her shoulder.

Luna just sat there as she watched the overly excited girl leave the room.

As Serena made her way downstairs she gleefully glided into the kitchen.

"Morning mom!" She yelled as she pulled open the fridge door.

"**OH!**...Oh my goodness Serena! Don't scare me like that! What in Selene's name are you doing up? What's in that bag?" Irene exclaimed as she looked at her daughter digging through the fridge.

"GEEEEEZ MOMMMM, what's with all the questions! Cant a girl wake up early and not be under HUGE suspicion!" She said sarcastically as she grabbed 2 bottled waters and shut the door with her foot.

"I decided that since I woke up early I might as well get a good start on the week and jog to school today" she said, smiling as she awaited her mom's response.

"Wow, Serena, I'm….well I'm so impress-"

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Irene was abruptly cut off as they both spun around to see Sammy screaming and pointing a finger at Serena.

"**WHYYY IS…..WHY IS SHE AWAKEEEE?**" He screamed as he ran to the corner of the kitchen.

"Sammy what in the **WORLD** are you tal-"Irene began as he cut in again.

"**SHE'S….SHE'S POSSESSED! THE ALIENS TURNED HERRR!**"

"Oh shut your trap Sammy! I swear you are such a little BRAT!..Mom why couldn't you just give me a sweet little sis-"Serena was cut off as Sammy ran over and grabbed a broom.

"**QUICK MOM! HIT HER WITH THE PAN!**" he said as he waved the broom at his now aggravated sister.

"**SAMUEL KEVEN KINGSTON YOU PUT THAT BROOM DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!**" Irene yelled as she began running toward Sammy.

"**AHHHHHH! YOU'RE BOTH POSSESSED!**" He wailed as he threw the broom down and quickly made his way up the stairs.

Irene only sighed loudly as she bent down and picked up the broom.

"I swear mom I don't know how you do it" Serena said as she smiled over at her mom.

"With love my dear…with love" Was all she said as she went back to her dishes.

"Have a good day at school honey"

"Thanks mom, see you tonight"

With that, Serena made her way to the front and opened the door, only to be kissed by the heavenly morning mist. After taking in a deep breath she began making her way down the pavement towards school with the hopes of having the most amazing Monday she's ever had. I mean come on, she woke up EARLY! And she was RUNNING to school. It was looking great already. She smiled to herself as she disappeared around a corner.

* * *

45 Minutes Later….

"**PANT'….'PANT'…..'PANT'….MUST…'PANT' …HAVE…'PANT'….WATERRR**"

"**'PANT'….ALMOST….THERE…..'PANT**'"

A small hand finally reached for the handle to the door leading into the main entrance to Juuban High School. It was currently 8:00am, making our lovely Serena Kingston…late for school.

As she sprinted to the restroom she glanced up at the clock, and released a huge sigh before going in.

When she emerged, she managed a fast paced walk as she headed towards room 34. Whizzing by classrooms she gulped before finally reaching her destination.

_'Please don't kill me Mrs. H….please don't kill me Mrs. H' _she chanted in her head before entering the classroom.

As soon as the door shut, she closed her eyes as she mentally prepared herself for Mrs. H's tardy speech but…it never came. Instead, she was tackled into a super tight hug and a loud squeal.

"Sereeeeennnaaaaa! Where have you been! You look so tired!" wailed the strongest New York accent you could ever imagine. Introducing Molly McNeil, one of Serena's closest friends. She had moved here from New York 3 years ago, and had been made fun of constantly for her overly strong accent. Serena was the only one to accept her with no questions asked and they had been friends ever since.

"Hey Serena, Your lucky Mrs. H resigned, she would have had your neck" Came a loud obnoxious voice belonging to the one and only…..

"Oh shut it Melvin, you think you know everything" Molly exclaimed as she suddenly became aware of Serena's current state.

She had managed to trudge all the way down the aisle, and had appeared to have collapsed into her chair, her arms stretched out with her face flat on the desk.

"Wow Serena you don't look too good, what happened? Didn't you get any sleep?" Molly questioned as she hovered over her exhausted friend.

Serena could honestly hear it all; she just didn't have the energy to reply. How could she possibly explain how she ended up in her current state without being the laughing stock of the entire class! She winced and mentally slapped her forehead before closing her eyes, and painfully remembering her jog to school that morning….

* * *

*******FLASHBACK*******

She had started out great, keeping a perfect pace. Running never seemed to be so much easier than it did at that moment. She managed to make it all the way passed the lake and into the adjoining neighborhood. It felt like being on top of the world. As she rounded another corner, she ended up being on top of something else.

**"BAMMMMMM!"**

The clattering of what sounded like a stick hitting the ground was all she heard before toppling over something hard then…..squishy…?. As she made her way down she couldn't help but imagine two strong arms wrapping around her to stop the impact. Instead, she landed directly on whatever or should we say whoever it was that she toppled over in the first place..

'_please tell me it's him…please tell me it's him…please please please….tell me it's…"_

"OOOhhhhh…..My backkkk!" Came a scruffy sounding voice. Her head slowly rose up as she became face to face with her ….squishy wall.

Blue clashed with wrinkles.

Had she seriously just ran over a poor old man! She was in complete shock. Here she was, only 20 minutes into her wonderful jog, and already running over a poor defenseless old man. She was completely brought down from her high pedestal that she had been on…only minutes ago.

"**Oooooow..Ooohhh….Missss**" He managed to breathe out…

She was obviously…spaced out…..

_'I mean…I could have seriously killed the poor guy!' she thought.._

"**Gasp!**…..Misss…."

'_OH Crap…he's probably some adorable little girls gramps and here I am running him over with my big fat ass!….'_

"**Gasp**..Missss….**Gaspp**"

_'Maybe he'll forget ...maybe he will have one of those senior momen-"_

"**MISSS!...PLEASE! COUGH…cough.**." he yelped as he grabbed her arm.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she looked down at the old geezer underneath her…

"**OMG!...IM SO...IM SO SORRY**!" She exclaimed as she realized she had been lying on the poor guy the entire time…

She hopped to her feet, quickly helping him up and dusting off her clothes.

"I'm so…SO completely sorry, you see I was really trying to get to school on ti-"

She was cut off as he grumbled.

"Hand me my cane please!"

"Oh…Yes sir…" She said as she quickly went over to pick it up.

"Here you are" She said as she handed him the cane. He then looked up at her and smiled, catching her off guard.

"It's quite alright young lady…Ye see…it's not every day an old grump like me gets tackled by such a beautiful young lady…"

She waited a moment before replying, debating on whether or not she should take that as a pervy comment…Ah hell, he deserved a comment or two…he's lucky to even be alive…

"Haha, your are too kind sir, thank you for forgiving me.." She said in an overly girlish voice, shooting him her best smile.

"Oh don't mention it, Bernadette is gonna have my hiney when she hears about this" he cracked as he continued walking. "But she's the most loving wife a man could ask for, just like you'll be one day I'm sure.." he added before waddling away.

She smiled as she took in his words.

_'Yea…one day…_' she thought, smiling as she turned around to continue running.

After turning another corner…EXTRA carefully might we add…she happened to catch site of a clock above a department store.

_'7:45am'_

7:45am…...

**"7:45AM! HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS HOLY! IM GONNNA B E LATE!…IM LITERALLY RUNNING LATE!**" She wailed as she dashed down the street. Unaware of all the stares she just acquired. Her legs began cramping as she came up to an intersection. She rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

**"PANT…GONNA….BE….LATE…PANT…."** She breathed as she stood up. That's when she heard it.

**bRINGG. bbbRINNNG….bRINGG bRINNG…**

_'Is that a bicycle bell?'_ she thought as she looked around.

There it was. Her God sent gift, her holy of all holy's…..her mouth seemingly watered as the bicycle approached her.

A man with a red and white hat was peddling his mobile ice cream bike cheerfully up the street. He was having a pretty good morning until he suddenly became distracted by…a…sound…

He knew that sound….it was the sound of feet…running his way…not just anyone's feet…but …HER….feet. As he regretfully turned around he saw his worst nightmare stampeding her way towards him.

"**Oh...no…...DIO'S MIO! NO! POR QUE?** "He yelled almost in spanglish as he attempted to peddle as fast as he could..

"**PEDROOOOOO! STOP!...IT'S ME….SERENAAAA!**" she wailed as she picked up her speed. He was no match for her. She smirked almost evil like as she was gaining on him.

"**NOOO….NOT TODAYYYY! NO MOREEE…SOLD OUT!**" He pleaded as he felt his speed decrease. She was too fast for him.

Now, let me explain Pedro's current situation. He began his mobile ice cream business about 10 years ago, calling it Pedro's Popsicles. He had been well known through the neighborhoods and was very well liked. He absolutely loved his job until the day Serena Kingston…. moved into town. The seemingly adorable, chubby little girl would literally squeeze free ice cream out of him every chance she got. If he didn't give in...The little demon would chase him down…and cry until he gave her all the popsicles she wanted. It …..Was…..Hell…..and that's being nice about it.

He couldn't keep going…..feeling defeated he finally pulled to a stop before opening his small fridge box.

**"Here…TAKE THEM ALL**!" he cried as she finally caught up to him.

Panting….she bent over for minute before shooting back up.

"**OH…'PANT' …..PEDRO….IT IS SOOOO…SOOOO GOOOD TO SEE YOU…YOU HAVE NO IDEA…**" she panted as he stared at her.

"**I NEED….'PANT'….A RIDE…" **she managed to get out before hurling over again.

"**I SAID CHU CAN TAKE THEM AL-!….WAIT….QUE?**" he asked surprised, clearly unsure of what she had just said.

**"I SAID** that I …**.'pant'….NEED …A RIDE**..." she said still bent over.

She slowly stood up with her hands on her hips still trying to catch her breath.

"Please…I'm late …for school…"

He looked at her for a moment….honestly shocked at the situation…before he finally gave in and smiled.

"Ok….but it's gonna be 50 cents! " He said trying to keep a straight face before bursting out laughing.

"**OH THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH PEDRO YOU ARE THE BESTTTT!"** she said as she pulled him into a tight hug.

**"OK HOP ON AND HOLD ON MAMACITA!"** he yelled as she perched herself on top of his box fridge.

"Drop me off about 2 blocks from the school! I can run from there!" She yelled from the front of the bike.

"OK….No Problemo! **ARRRRIIIIBAAA!**" he yelled as they took off toward the school.

Man he was absolutely crazy bout how she could not honestly love this guy! _'Free ice cream and a free ride!' _She thought as she threw her wrapper into a nearby trash can.

"**THANKKKK YOUUU PEDROOO**" she yelled as he waved back at her and pedaled away. She had no idea what time it was but...

She was absolutely positive..She didn't want to know.

She…just…. ran. Wait…that might be an understatement ….she FLEW!.

2 whole blocks. Non-stop sprinting….up 40 stairs…down 4 hallways…into the bathroom..And then finally a fast pace to the classroom…reassuring herself before opening the door…..

_'Finally….'_

*******END OF FLASHBACK****  
**

* * *

As she finally came out of her….traumatizing memory …from that morning she slowly lifted her head high enough on the desk to look up at the clock above the chalkboard.

_'Hmmmm…' _she thought._ 'Mrs. H is…abnormally late..' _as if on cue, the door to the classroom swung open presenting a short and stout Principle Watson. She barely took notice of the man that followed closely after before she slowly closed her eyes.

_'Perfect …'_ she smirked as she lowered head back on the desk.

_'Substitute…'_ She presumed as she drifted into a short slumber.

Little did she know…the man who followed Principle Watson…was everything BUT a substitute?

**"GOOD MORNING CLASS!"** Principle Watson yelled as he stood in front of the class. Plastering on one of his fake smiles.

"I have some disappointing news for you all. Mrs. Haruna has decided to take an early retirement, her reasons are personal but she did ask me to tell all of you that she wishes you all good luck and hopes that you all will graduate with honors!. He chuckled lightly as he continued, "Now let me introduce this gentleman behind me, this is Mr. Shields, and he will be taking Mrs. Haruna's place as your homeroom teacher for the remainder of the school year."

After saying this, several giggles were heard amongst the ladies in the classroom. He obviously had already gained his first fans._ 'Great'_

"I hope that you all treat him with as much respect as you would for Mrs. Haruna and make him feel very welcomed here at Juuban High. Now with that said I'll leave you all so that you can get acquainted with Mr. Shields here, and if you have any questions or concerns you may visit me after class. Thank you."

And with that, he waddled out of the room shutting the door behind him.

All eyes were on the young, very impressionable and might we add devastatingly handsome, Mr. Shields.

"Well…..Good morning everyone, as you all now know my name is Mr. Shields…"he said as he went over to the blackboard and wrote his name in perfect cursive…"and I'll be your new homeroom teacher from here forward. Now I'd like to go ahead and take attendance so that we can take a few moments afterwards to get to know each other." He said as he smiled. He walked over to his desk in front of the classroom and laid his briefcase down on top of it. He pulled out his class roster and a small stack of papers before closing it and placing it under his desk.

"Alright, I'm going to call you out by last names, so please respond when you hear yours called." He said as he glanced down at the list.

"Jackson", "Here!"

"Chanos", "Present!"

"Alans" , "Here!"

"McNeil", "Heeeree!" yelled molly as she worriedly looked over at her sleeping friend.

"Kingston"…

"…..Kingston" He repeated as he glanced up at the class.

He decided to call it one more time as he looked around the classroom.

"Kings…" He paused as he took note of a lowered, blonde head of hair in the back corner of the classroom. He also took note of the worried expression plastered on Molly's face as he slowly made his way up the aisle.

_'Got cha..'_ He thought as he targeted the unresponsive student.

Everyone in the classroom shifted in their seats to see what was going to happen. All of them wondering if he would flat out give her detention just as Mrs. H had done. All eyes closed in as he stopped in front of her desk.

Peering down he slightly chuckled to himself as he decided how to wake up the little girl that was currently lost in her dreams. Man…he was so…evil sometimes.

He glanced over at the bookshelf before walking over to it and pulling out the thickest, bulkiest book he could find.

He then walked back over and stood by her desk. He looked around the class and then back to the sleeping girl, smirking as he found an open space on her desk…right next to that precious little head.

He slowly lifted the book into the air, holding it above the open space he had found. After raising it as high as he could possibly could…..he dropped it.

**WHAMMMM!**

It happened in a heartbeat.

Long, beautiful blonde pigtails swung upwards as she sprung straight up…..

**"HOLY MARY, JESUS, JOSEPHHHH!** "She screamed as she held her hand on her chest.

**...WHAT THE HELLLL WAS THAT FOR MOL-**…" She screamed as she attempted to look over at Molly, but stopped as a tall figure obstructed her view.

Her eyes adjusted to the closeness of the body as she slowly began to trace her eyes upwards, taking note of his shiny dress shoes, to his perfectly pressed pants that seemed to go on forever until reaching a tucked in, dark royal blue dress shirt . She hesitantly paused before raising her head so that they made eye contact.

Blue clashed with blue.

For a moment, both of them were lost for words….obviously recognizing one another instantly. Her eyes were wide with shock, while his breath was caught in his throat.

Those devastatingly dark blue eyes, that silky looking jet black hair…

"It's you…." She said almost above a whisper.

He couldn't believe that out of all places to possibly run into her again, it turned out to be at the absolute worst one!

It was definitely her and apparently…he was now her teacher. Meaning from here on forward….that's how it had to stay.

"Noooo…..not 'you'…." He said, almost sounding like he was talking to a little kid.

"Mr. Shields…" He stated as he pointed towards the blackboard.

Still in complete shock she managed to follow his finger to where it pointed on the blackboard.

"M..i…s..t..e..r….S..h..i..e..l…d…s" She slowly sounded it out while staring at the board. She couldn't believe it….it wasn't true.

"There you go….sound it out..you got it.." He slowly said trying to hold back his laughter.

_' Smartass…..'_ she thought…_'yep not dreaming he hasn't changed a bit..'_ she added before looking up as he cleared his throat.

"Well then, since everyone is accounted for, we can begin our little introduction game to get to know each other better." He said as he raised his eyes from Serena's and walked back to the front of the class.

"Since I will be your homeroom teacher for the remainder of year, everything will work out smoother if we all know each other on a more familiar level." He stated before being distracted by a loud outburst from a familiar voice.

**"WHATTT DID HE JUST SAY?"** she yelled as she looked over at Molly.

"Not so loud!...He said he's our new homeroom teacher" Molly loudly whispered.

**"PLLLLEASEE TELL ME IM STILL SLEEPING MOLLY!"** she said as she desperately looked at her.

He just smirked casually as he watched the comical scene. He assumed she had thought he was just a substitute; clearly she had been sleeping through the principles little speech.

He was already driving her mad and it had only been what?.. A mere 10 minutes into his new career. The months to come were definitely going to be interesting he thought as he watched the blonde pinch herself over and over.

"Oh Serena….what's so bad about em? You neva liked Mrs. H anyway so what's your deal?" questioned Molly as she watched her spazzing friend.

"He didn't even give you detention!" she said happily as Serena rested her forehead on her hand. Then her eyes shot open.

She suddenly became aware that she never told Molly about her small 'accident' with the hunk-a-saurus she knew as _'Darien'…_and realized that she never could now. The hurtful truth was very clear, he was her teacher, And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. All her hopes of possibly running into him again were harsh fully tore down as she now stared at her new homeroom teacher.

It was as if he was thinking the same thing, his eyes showing a slight look of disappointment as he turned his attention back to the rest of the class. Did she catch that?

"Alright, Lets go ahead and start on this side of room.." He said as he pointed to the right.

"Just say your name and something interesting about yourself, maybe hobbies or a favorite food..Something of that sort." He explained as he perched himself on top of his desk.

"Well let's get started…who wants to go first?" he asked…obviously not getting any signs of life out there..

"Hmmm alright then….ill just pick someone…" He said as his eyes landed on the kid who stuck out like a sore thumb….

"Ah…alright, let's start with you goggles.." He said as he pointed to Captain Nerd, Who now slowly stood up…..

"Ahem….Um …Hi…my name is Melvin McMillan…." Said the extremely nervous boy. He was almost beet red as he adjusted his glasses with shakey hands…

"I enjoy spending my afternoons working on extra credit assignments and experiments in my secret lab…"

"Well that's very interesting Melvin..You sound like a vey hard working student" Mr. Shields cut in as Melvin filled with over excitement.

"Oh thank you sir! That means a lot to me my mom would be so pro-"

"Alright McMillan it's not your life story!..." Said a buff looking boy as he stood up behind him, placing his hands on Melvin's shoulders and pushing him down into the seat…

"Take it easy guys.." Mr. Shields said and then chuckled quietly as he realized he sounded more like a teacher than planned…

_'Heh…I think I'm getting this teaching thing down..' _he mentally added before shifting his attention to the student..

"Oh man….." sighed Serena as she waited her turn..

_'What should I say…..' _she thought as her turn neared.

_'Hi, I'm Serena….and I seriously want to choke my new teacher' _She thought… giggling as she let her eyes wander over to the gorgeous man sitting in front of the classroom.

Why did he have to be so….perfect? Why did I have to run into him 2 days before he became my teacher…why couldn't it have been a few months? Or years? She questioned as she looked towards the ceiling…

_'what did I do to royally piss you off?' _she exclaimed…looking towards the heavens.

"Hello…I'm Molly McNeil and I really enjoy shopping and helping my mom out at her jewelry store."

She watched as Molly took her seat. She had done it with such ease….like nothing…..of course..She hadn't PLOWED down the SEXY so called TEACHER that stood before the class…..

As she took note of Molly being seated…she realized it was time…

_'Crappp! I'm next what am I going to say!'_ her mind yelled as the voice of an absolute Demon God filled her ears.

"Next…."

_'Wow…he even makes 'next' sound sexy…...dammmit! STOP that Serena!'_ she thought, mentally slapping herself on the forehead before slowly standing up.

Feeling every pair of eyes….her nerves started taking over…..

"Ahem….um…Heyyy everyone….um…I'm Serena Kingston…..?" she stated almost unsure of what to say..

"Now…..that didn't sound too convincing at all…are you sure that's your name?" Mr. Shields joked as he questioned her words. The class filled with laughter while she felt her face heat up, suddenly she clenched her fists, making her knuckles turns white.

_**'WHY THAT…..LOW-LIFE…SON OF A MOTHER…I OUGHTA GO CONVINCE HIS FACE HOW MUCH I WANNA KNOCK IT OU-'**_

"Mrs. Kingston…..Go on…." He said calmly…slightly smirking. Oh he knew EXACTLY what she was thinking. He knew all too well, since she so easily began to call him plenty of names at their first meeting. He laughed to himself as he thought back to that day. It seemed like it happened so long ago.

"Grrrr….ok…**Y****ES! MY NAME IS SERENA KINGSTON**…and…..and I enjoy….." she slowed her words as she suddenly got an evil idea on what to say…

"And I enjoy….running… on early Saturday mornings."

He was taken back as she stated that. Taking note to that _' I win'_ expression plastered on that angelic face of hers…was that a challenge?

"That's very interesting Mrs. Kingston…" He said as he slided off his desk.

"I very much enjoy running myself…" He said casually….

"At least…when there are no clumsy runners who don't look both ways at intersections…" He said, shooting her his most perfect smile, automatically making her mouth fall open as she became fully aware that he accepted her challenge.

" And with that being said, let me go ahead and let you guys know a little bit about me…"

_**'WHY THAT…STUPID….OVERLY CONFIDENT..COCKY ASS…'**_

" …as you all know..Or at least I hope you know..My name is Mr. Shields, and along with running… I also enjoy playing a variety of sports. Teaching has always been a dream of mine and I hope to one day be a college professor." He said as he looked around the class. Everyone seemed relieved that it was finally over.

"You see, that wasn't so bad, all those grunts and sighs were for what?...5 min of getting to know your classmates?" he said sarcastically before grabbing a stack of papers off his desk.

"Now, I'm going to pass out this sheet to each and every one of you, it's a basic contact information sheet about yourself that I can keep on file. Fill it out completely and sign it, then pass it to the front of your row." He said as he passed them out.

Once everyone completed the form he came to the front of the class to face the students again.

"I would like to Thank all of you for giving me such a warm welcome to your school, I know we have a long way to go before the year is over but I'm sure it will go by quickly. I will help you out as much as I can and I hope you guys can help me out to when I need it as well…..

**BINNNGGG BOONNNG BIINGGG BONNNGGG**

He was cut off as the bell to go home began to ring.

"Have a great rest of the day" he yelled above the bell as he watched the students begin to leave the class..

He couldn't help but catch himself …..Watching her.

She looked just as beautiful as he remembered, her face haunting his dreams the following nights after their encounter….her name still claiming his thoughts…

He mentally shook her out of his head as he suddenly became stern with himself.

He would NOT see her as anything more than his student. There was no way he would have any chances of seeing her any other way now…and that is something he needed to be absolutely sure about.

He snapped out of it when she made her way to the front of the room.

As she passed him…it seemed as though time decided to slow down, allowing them to be close for as long as they possibly could…at that very moment…

She breezed by him…so….slowly…..the side of her pigtail barely brushing by his shirt…

_'Fuck….'_ she was beautiful…..

"Um….Have a good day... Mrs. Kingston…" He managed to spit out before she walked out the door.

She stopped for a moment...placing her hand on the side of the door….hesitating as she slightly turned around to reply..…

"You too…." Pausing longer than she expected before adding….

"Mr. Shields…" she smiled softly before turning around and walking out…deciding not to look back this time…

As he watched as her golden strands faded away…he couldn't help but notice that it bothered him more than expected, when she had called him Mr. Shields…

Seriously, I mean they had met each other…and became known to each other as Serena and Darien….And now?...

Little did he know that outside of the classroom...and down the hallway...a lonely...golden haired angel...clenched the material above her heart...as she looked up to the heavens...

_'What do i do now...' _She sighed.

Before pushing open one of the main large doors...and slowly beginning her long walk back home...did her thoughts completely consume her...

_'Darien...'_

* * *

'

He sighed deeply before walking over to his desk and sitting down. His thoughts literally eating away at his mind. Meeting her was like having the most delicious, most beautiful looking food placed in front of you on golden platter….and as you reach your hand out towards it…your fingers slam against a completely sealed off, glass case that suddenly appeared around it. The only way to get to this amazing food was to either break the glass and pay for it….or not touch it at all and settle for nothing. He just couldn't grasp the idea that she was seriously his student now. And was honestly debating if he should 'break' that glass around her….

He zoned out as he imagined her standing in front of him, looking as beautiful as ever, her hair swirling around her. Then out of nowhere..Lightning and thunder suddenly strike down from above, making him become fully aware of the huge electrical barbed wire fence between them….

He chuckled…

_'It's funny how life decides to fuck with you….'_

He thought as he glanced down at a certain name on his roster.

_'Serena Kingston…..'_

_'I guess my life decided to give you the honors…..'_

But he wasn't going to let his life win…he could easily forget that they had ever met. That she didn't even exist outside of the school walls. She was just like every other student that walked through that door…...

Yeah…..he could do this. It was his dream to finally become a teacher and a great one at that. And some little girl…who happened to be everything he wanted and more….was definitely NOT going to stop him from becoming that much and more. He had to focus on his future and what mattered most. And she DEFINITLY did not matter….

She didn't…not one bit…nope….

_'Ah fuck…who I am kidding….'_ He thought as he ran his hands through his silky black hair…

_'This is going to be harder than I thought…but from here on out…I am…her teacher. End of story._' He said to himself as he rose from his desk.

Just as he reached down to grab his briefcase, the door flung open, and from his current position all that filled his vision were long, silky looking, and VERY exposed legs. As he followed them up, he became face to face with a tall, busty, fiery red haired woman….in a lab coat…

He stood up flattening his shirt as he spoke.

"Hi, can I help you miss?"

"Why yes …yes you can…" She said as she swallowed each and every inch of his body with her eyes.

"My name is Beryl Swanson… and I am the schools head nurse…" She said as she casually placed her hands in her jacket pockets..Opening her lab coat slightly giving him a larger view of her overly sized breasts.

"And what exactly may I help you with Ms. Swanson..?"He asked, placing his briefcase on the desk.

"Well…..Mr.…..." She began..

"Shields…" he threw in.

"Yes, Mr. Shields…..ahem…as you may or may not know the winter formal dance is coming soon and I have been given orders to distribute these forms to all the teachers. These forms are to be signed by a parent or guardian and brought back to me first thing on Friday." She stated as she handed him a stack of papers.

He grabbed the stack and scanned over the top form briefly..

"So I'm guessing there's going to be a some sort of flu shot clinic?.." He asked while still reading the paper.

"Yes, all students who are planning to attend the dance must be given the flu shot here or off campus and bring signed proof that they did so. Please pass these out and hopefully I shall see you again Friday when you bring them back to me.." She said as she slightly licked her bottom lip.

"And where exactly are you located?" he questioned, not even making eye contact as he stuffed the papers into his briefcase.

Noticing his obvious disinterest..She mentally grunted.

"Im located in the schools clinic, in the main building….Room 003…" she stated, still noticing that he hadn't looked her way since she walked in.

_' No man denies me, little does he know he will find himself wrapped around my finger very shortly' _she thought as she smirked.

"Well…. Ms. Sampson…"

"**SWANSON!**….ahem sorry …Swanson…."she said all too loudly as she corrected him.

'How dare he….'

"Ms. Swanson, I do apologize, it is my first day and im still trying to learn 23 names…" he said as he chuckled

"Thank you for informing me on this matter and I myself or a student of mine will have these to you by Friday" he said as he began to walk passed her towards the door.

"Very well, thank you so VERY much for your time Mr. Shields…have a wonderful day…" She said putting on her sweetest voice..

"You as well…" he said as he walked out.

"**…..UGHHHH!"**

_'Why that …STUPID …plays hard-to-get…arrogant bastard….' _She mentally yelled.

_'I'll have him sooner than he thinks…'_ she thought as she ran her hand down the smooth mahogany.

_'Right….. On top….. of this desk….'_ She said as she laughed by herself before walking out of his classroom.

_'I ALWAYS get what I want…'_

* * *

BUMMM BUMMM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…..soooo there goes CHAPTER 2! YAY! I ACTUALLY got it up and ready for u guys in 3 days flat! Woohoo…im hoping that it goes this well for the rest of my chapters…ANYWHOOOOOZZZ….what did you guys think?...can they seriously keep it strictly teacher x student? And who the HELL does this beryl bitch think she is!...hahaha… anyways I will be introducing the girls hopefully in chapter 3 and hopefully get some serious action happening…but we will all find out in the next installment of …

Teach Me How to Love Chapter 3!

Lesson 3: Share the Love!

PLEASE DON'T FORGET THE CRUCIAL 3 R's :

READ…..REVIEW….AND RE-READ!

Your friend,

~ Momo Cakes ~


	3. Lesson Three: Share the Love!

Thank you to everyone who Re-Read and reviewed the last chapters! I finally finished re –editing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy and Review!

Below is my original authors note….

* * *

Herro Everyone!

I can't believe I managed to get this chapter out so fast! Yay me! I was actually pretty excited about it because I finally get to introduce the girls AND SOME JUICY INFO!

*** Also*** considering this IS my first FANFIC EVER….i would like to know what you guys think on how I did with the SEX SCENE! Yep that's right…this chapters got some lemony goodness…Woot woot! SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I DID OK! This chapter is actually going to be a little more on the serious side with a few funnies here and there because I can't stand a story without SOME kind of humor...that's just me…soooo with that being said I'd like to give thanks toooo….

Bunny16

HisWabbit

LGCoffeeAddict

Mangamania

Usamamo– your review got me all blushy! I'm really glad that you can relate to Serena...bc I kinda based her personality from my own...thank GOD there are others like me lmaoo…thank u so much for the confidence boosterrrr..

Chacaya

SerenityMoonGodness

CrazyLioness6- thank youuuuu for enjoying chapter 1 & 2 I'm really glad u thought it was funny

ANDDDD A SPECIALLLL THANKS TO…Afallenblackrose….IM ABSOLUTLEY POSITIVE that you all read her latest chapter update of Hell Bent on Love…(which was by far one of the sexiest chapters ive had the honors of reading) and If you haven't..well get ta 'steppin!...her reviews and stories inspire me to continue writing so that one day i could possibly be as great of an author as she is..so…THANK YOU, please know that this is your permamnent space..through the remainder of my story..

NOW THAT I'm DONE WITH ALL THAT EMOTIONAL BUSINESS LETS GET TO THE EXCITING CHAPPPPTERRR!

**WARNING** I don't think I need to remind you all that this is a RATED M story…which would mean that YES there will be SEX SEX SEX and lots of potty words….so if you're not mature enough…don't bother reading on to the first line….literally…

*Standard Disclaimer*: YOU would have to be DIRTY STINKIN FILTHY RICH to have ANY chances at possibly buying ownership of Sailor Moon…well I'm neither of those things so...that wouldn't be possible…I do own this story though…which was free…sorta

* * *

Teach Me How to Love

Chapter 3

Lesson Three: Share the Love!

* * *

"Mmmmmm…...Darien…...please…...don't stop….."

"Don't…...stop…..Mmm….harder baby…."

Their bodies nearly dripping as Darien lifted himself on his knees...

"Don't stop huh?..." He said seductively, smirking as he lifted her slippery legs onto his shoulders….

"Then Scream for me…." He grunted…biting his lip as he began pounding her against the headboard…

Her cries of pleasure could be heard throughout the entire house as the moaning goddess went into another orgasm.

"OH…MY…GOD!" she screamed as her body went into spasms..Contracting over and over again as he rammed her into sweet ecstasy.

As he felt her body weaken he began to ease his pace…watching as her eyes rolled to the back of her head…

Her juices dripping off his hardness as he slowly pulled out…

She clenched her legs together as he lifted them off his shoulders to lie down.

"Hey heyy…..not so fast you sex demon…" She breathed seductively as she rolled her beaten body onto his…

"It's your turn to scream…" She said as she lifted herself over his hard member and slowly descended until he was fully inside her.

"My…god...Darien…it's been 6 months and I'm still not adjusted to you yet…" She exclaimed as she felt him hit her core.

He watched as the raven haired beauty began pounding herself against him over and over again…her breasts dripping with sweat as they bounced simultaneously with her body. He rested his hands on her hips as he laid back…listening to her moans of pleasure as he closed his eyes to concentrate on finishing…

"MMMMmmmm…You like that baby…uhnnn…" she moaned picking up her pace a little…

"Does it feel good…..when I fuck u like this…" She screamed as she grinded herself against him…

He focused on her screams as he tried to near his climax….

"Fuck me Dariennn…..faster baby…."

He was so close…

"Mmmmm…..you feel sooo fucking good…..Mr. Shields….."

He was quickly shaken out of his deep concentration as he mentally froze…..

…..What had she just called him?

'Mr. Shields…...?'

'…..She never calls me that….'

He slowly opened his eyes ….and then lifted his head..only to be met with intensifying shock…

Golden strands of the longest, most beautiful hair…..stuck to her body as she greedily bucked her drenched core against him...

Her gorgeous blue eyes stared at him hungrily as she traced her wet fingers over his glistening muscles…

'Serena?...' He thought as he watched her glorious body perfectly connect with his over and over again…his heart rate doubling by the second...

She was taking him…rolling her hips in circles as she rose up and down against his throbbing member…Her wet, naked body swallowing him whole as she ran her hands through her soaked hair…riding him as if he were a wild bull..

Holy fucking shit she was beautiful…no….that was an understatement….she was indescribable….he was speechless...

"MMmmmm Mr. Shields….fucking break meee…." She screamed as he suddenly surged with hunger..

He wanted her. Now.

He roughly grabbed each of her ass cheeks…digging his fingers into them as he slammed her body down against him as hard and as fast as he could…drinking in her screams like a drunken fool…

He thrusted his entire body agasint her, meeting her at every grind as they both soared into extreme euphoria…

Her head flew back as she went into multiple orgasms, her hands sliding up her soaked breasts and into her hair as she begged for him…

"Uhhnnnn…..HARDERR….!…."She moaned as her walls began contracting….squeezing his dick over and over again..Sending him completely overboard..

"UUHHnnn…..FUCCKKK…." He grunted as his body erupted ….completly losing himself inside her…

Then it all became completely clear as he came out of his illusion...

What had he just done….

He gripped her hips as he slowly lifted her off of him…panting heavily as his cum still pulsated out of his tip….slowly oozing down the sides of his shaft…

"THAT…WAS…AMAZING…" breathed the raven haired woman as she stared up at the ceiling still trying to catch her breath…

"WHERE ….THE HELL..DID THAT….COME FROM?" She exclaimed as she looked over at him…

He didn't answer….

How could he…?

How could he possibly even look at her…...after picturing her as another woman….wait…

No, not even another woman..but a girl…and not just any girl…but Serena…

His student.

How the fuck was he suppose to explain that imagining Serena FULLY BLOWN out naked on top of him…screaming his name…sent him flying. That seeing her take him over and over again so easily turned him into a sexually raging bull.

He felt….so….disgusted.

"Baby?...what's the matter?" The woman at his arm whispered as she clung to his chiseled bicep.

"Huh..?..Oh it's nothing…" He sighed heavily…."I'm just gonna go clean up" He said, not even bothering to look her way as he lifted himself off the bed and walked into the bathroom

He stepped into the shower and turned the golden knob all the way as he leaned into the freezing water, not even waiting for it to warm up.

'What the fuck….is wrong with me…' He thought as he lowered his head under the now steaming water.

'How am I supposed to get you out of my head…if I have to see you every fucking day' His mind yelled as he was suddenly no longer alone…

Small, toned arms slowly wrapped around him from behind pulling him close to her naked body.

"Did…I do something wrong?.." She asked as she rested her head on his back..

"No…I just tired myself out that's all.." He said as he closed his eyes…

"Oh….ok...Well….wanna re-energize for round 2 …?" she said seductively as she slid her hands below his stomach..Only to be stopped by his.

"Actually, I think I'm done for tonight babe…I'm pretty hungry also..Im gonna go make some ramen or something…" He said as he walked out from under the water, leaving her arms as he stepped out into the bathroom.

"Besides…didn't you have to be somewhere at 8?" He asked while wrapping a black towel around his waist.

"Yeah, I guess your right…we will always have time for seconds later" she said, smiling as she watched him leave the room…and just as he left….so did her smile…as she wrapped her arms around herself..And stood under the steaming water….

BAMMM!

He slammed his fist against the marble counter as he ran his other hand through his wet hair….

'I seriously need to fucking control myself….' He thought as he suddenly caught glimpse of his girlfriend getting dressed in the bedroom…

He watched her as she slid on her panties and clasped her bra…

She was definitely beautiful he had to admit…her long dark hair and gorgeous body…he couldn't deny her of any of that…but….

After seeing Serena…she just wasn't as perfect as he thought she had been. She was too…serious and overbearing at times…Serena on the other hand…didn't seem to have a worry in the world….she seemed so delicate and fragile…. unfortunately…...making him want to protect her and claim her even more .

He watched as she closed the door to their bedroom and made her way towards him.

'She doesn't deserve this…..' he thought as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back around 11 ok? If you decide to go out just text me..And I'll call you when I'm on my way home..." she said as she grabbed her purse from the counter and walked to the door.

"Darien…." She said softly as she reached for the door…

"Yes..?" he called back as he poured the seasoning into his noodles….

"Are you sure everything is ok?" She asked as she looked back at him.

He smiled as he fully turned to face her.

"Yes babe...im fine."

"Alright then if you say so..…I'll see you tonight"

And with that she closed the door behind her… leaving Darien to his thoughts.

'I have got to put a fucking stop to this….' He thought as he suddenly lost his appetite.

He poured the steaming hot bowl of noodles down the garbage disposal and walked out of the kitchen.

He walked into to the living room and fell back onto the large black leather couch, taking in a deep breath before letting his eyes close, only to be met by her mesmerizing blue eyes on the other side… once again…in his dreams.

_'Serena…..'_

* * *

On the other side of the city….

A beautiful, bubbly blonde was making her way up to her most favorite place.

The Crown Arcade had been THE place to be whenever you wanted to meet up with friends or just have a hell of a good time.

As she walked through the sliding doors she quickly ran up the food counter and began bashing on the little bell.

BING! BING! !BING BING BING BING!

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHTTT…I'm COMINGGG" yelled a hurried voice as he suddenly came from behind the kitchen door.

"OK..How can I help ya'?" He said as he bent down to get his order pad before looking at his new …impatient customer…

"Oh…it's you Serena!" He yelled as he watched a huge smile plaster on her face…

"DUH! WHO ELSE rings your bell like that?"

"Depends on what bell you're talking about…" came a smart remark from behind her...

She swung around as she saw her most favorite blonde…other than herself of course!

"MINAAAAAA! " she screamed as she ran over and gave her a hugeee hug.

"MEEEE! " Yelled Mina as she hugged an overly excited Serena back.

"So….exactly what bell does my boyfriend let you ring?" she said sarcastically as she trotted over to the counter. She rose up on her tippy toes as Andrew leaned over the counter to give her a passionate yet soft kiss.

"Hows work baby?" Said Mina as she smiled at him. Her eyes always seemed to sparkle as she stared into his. They were so in love, and even though Serena was happy for them, it made her sick sometimes.

Why couldn't she find someone..to share a love like that with?

She sighed as she walked up to the counter and leaned on it.

Suddenly everything went black as 2 big hands clasped over her eyes.

And then she heard what sounded like a really girly voice trying to imitate a deep man's voice say…

"GUESS WHO, SWEET CHEEKS…"

Serena grinned from ear to ear as she placed her hands over her girly man's hands and screamed…

"LITAAAAA!" Before she lifted them upwards and spun around. She drew her eyes upwards and smiled at the beautiful, tall Amazonian woman before placing her into a death hug.

"OH I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCHH!" She yelled as she looked at them both.

"Yea we've missed you too! Hows school going?" Lita said as she walked up to the counter..

"Um…its going….okay I guess" she said shortly as she was reminded that school was never going to be the same anymore…thanks to him…thank God the week was going by fast…

"That's good ta' hear Shorty…Hey Andrew! Hook me up with a chocolate shake!" hollered Lita as she leaned against the counter.

"OOoooo….I'LL TAKE ONE TOOO!" yelled Serena as she leaned over the counter too.

"Comin' right up ladies!" he yelled as he went to get them started…

Then suddenly…

"SMAAAAACKKKK"

The sharp pain of a hand slapping the shit out of her ass shot up Serena's back as she fell flat on the counter, her hand automatically grabbing her throbbing cheek as she threw an evil glare up at the perpetrator.

"Why you evil WITCH!" yelled Serena as she rubbed her butt cheek….

"You just wait Til' I get the sensation back in my entire leg..Im soooo gonna-"

"Your soooo gonna what? Sit on me?...oh dear god Serena please don't…especially after slurping down the 5,000 calorie milkshake...which we ALLL know you DON'T need…"

"Come to think of it, I almost lost my hand in there that time…." came a smart ass remark.

"Are you caling me FAT?" Yelled Serena as she stood up to face her evil nemesis…

"HOLY SHIT….THE BLONDE'S GOT A BRAIN!"

"Alright Raye…leave her aloneee come on it's only been 5 minutes! Usually you guys don't start this shit til after 9…" Sighed Mina as she rubbed her forehead…

"SHE STARTED IT!" yelled Serena as she pointed her finger against Raye's nose…

"OH REALLLL MATUREEE SERENA" Bit back Raye she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Come on girls lets just go get our booth!.." yelled Lita as she ran between them and hooked both their arms..

"Great idea Lita!" yelled Mina as she skipped to their booth.

As Mina sat down, Lita slid in beside her leaving Raye and Serena together on the other side.

"WHY….AM I ALWAYS STUCK BESIDE SATAN!" yelled Serena as she scooted as far over as possible.

"Oh Shut it blondie…." Raye grunted as she scooted in next to her, leaving Mina and Lita smiling at the all too familiar sight.

Believe it or not, Raye and Serena were honestly the best of friends, more like sisters actually. They grew up together going to the same day care and developed a close friendship, playing at each other's house every weekend and summer. Since Raye went to an all girls private catholic school and was one grade above Serena, these were the only times they got to be together. But ever since Raye began attending college and dating some guy she had met there, they had slowly begun to drift apart. Even though everybody knew that inside they were still extremely close, all they could do now was point out each other's flaws, which in some crazy kind of way showed that they still cared for each other. As they finally got adjusted in their seats the girls began their weekly life and love updates.

"Soooooo Lita, How's the single life going?" Said Mina as they all looked over at the tall brunette.

"Ehh, I can't really complain, but I did meet this guy that looked like my ex- boyfriend Jason…." Lita added as hearts appeared in her eyes...

"He's such a total hunk…"

"Lita, who in the world DOESN'T look like one of your ex boyfriends?" Exclaimed Raye as they all broke out in laughter.

"You know, that's a good question." Said Lita as she went into serious concentration.

"Hahaha, she's actually trying to figure it out!" Yelled Mina as they all burst out laughing…

"Well…looks like the party started without me…" Came a small voice from behind the booth.

A small, petite blunette walked from behind the booth holding a backpack and some books.

"AMYYY!" yelled Serena as she waved to their newly arrived friend.

"Sorry I'm late girls I had an extra credit assignment due tomorrow so I stayed a little late at the library." Said Amy as she set her books down and slid next to Lita.

"Ah…you're such a bookworm Ames…" Said Serena as she slurped her milkshake.

"Anyways, let's get back on topic! You came just in time Ames!" exclaimed Mina.

"You know what guys? I have a feeling Andrew is gonna pop the question soon!" Whispered Mina as they all squealed.

"OH MY GOSH….how do you know?" Said Serena with her eyes as big as saucers.

"I don't know, I just have that feeling..And it's about damn time!" Exclaimed Mina as they all giggled quietly.

"I'm so happy for you!" Said Amy as she clasped her hands together.

"Thanks guys, keep your fingers crossed!" Mina said as she crossed her fingers and turned her attention to Raye.

"SOO…now to you! How's the committed life going Raye?" Asked Mina as she smiled over at the black haired beauty.

"Unfortunatley, I can definitely say it is not going anything like yours…" Raye said quietly as she slowly spun the straw in her water…

Serena stopped slurping as she turned to look at Raye, her hand automatically resting on her shoulder.

"What's going on Raye, I thought things were getting better?" Said Serena with a worried expression on her face.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Said Lita as they all looked towards her.

"No….that's not it.." She sighed.

"Then what is it?" Said Serena, suddenly getting impatient and upset.

"He's….well he's just been different…." She said…looking down.

"Different how?...in bed, on the phone, in personality…." Questioned Mina as Raye cut in.

"In everything!...He's been acting different with everything!" She shouted as she slammed her fist down on the table.

All the girls got quiet as Serena jumped in to save her now emotionally distressed friend…

"Whoa whoa whoa now…. Raye there's no reason to get upset right now, I'm here for you, we are all here for you, just tell me what happened…" Said Serena as she gently rubbed her hand on Raye's back.

"I don't know what happened…I mean...he's just been really distant from me lately, not wanting to talk as much…or do much of anything really…" She paused before starting again…

"I just don't know what to do anymore, I mean…like today, I tried what Mina had said about being a little more spunky and sexy to gain his attention back….and it actually worked in the beginning, when he got home he took me straight to the bedroom, and it was just so …..weird…" Raye said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Why? What was so weird about it?" Said Amy as she suddenly got into the conversation.

"The sex…..it was….amazing…just completely mind blowing.." Raye said as she stared into space.

"Um….since when is that being weird….or a bad thing?" Said Mina as she raised a curious eyebrow .

"Well, we have never had sex like that before…it was…different..and when we finished…it was completely awkward!" Raye said as she looked over at Serena.

"Raye, I think that maybe that was his way of telling you he's sorry for being so distant lately…" Said Serena as she looked into her best friends eyes…

"I mean I've never personally had sex as you know but…in my book I see it as an act that two people commit in order to claim their love for one another…." She said as Raye's expression became hopeful.

"You really think so…?" Said Raye as she looked around the table.

"I'm gonna go with Serena on this one, I'm thinking he was holding back some serious emotions and decided to finally let them out…" Said Lita as she took a sip of her milkshake.

" Now all you gotta do is get him back to the way he was before, I'm sure he's pretty stressed out with work so when he gets home let him feel as though he can escape from that crazy world just by being with you…" Said Mina.

"Raye, I think you need to start spending more time together and do more things while he's not working…That way your bond will get stronger and maybe he will finally open up to you..And maybe you can finally push Chad completely out of your mind" Said Serena as she looked at her distressed friend.

At the mention of his name Raye lowered her head and held back a tsunami full of tears as the girls tried comforting her.

"You have to let him go Raye, if you can't now then you never will…I know that you still love him Raye but he's jeopardizing your relationship…you can't let your past determine your future…" Said Serena as she tried to get into her friends head.

"You left him Raye. It was your choice, not his. You forget that he is just as heartbroken, if not more than you are right now." Exclaimed Mina as she tried to hold back from yelling.

* * *

Let's explain the chad situation...

Before Raye had left for college she was still living at the sacred temple with her grandpa. While she was in her senior year of high school her grandpa had hired a young man to help keep the temple clean and under control while Raye was at school. His name was Chad, and Raye had absolutely fallen head over heels in love with him from the moment they first met. It wasn't until Raye finally confessed to him that things started spiraling downwards. She began missing school, and her grades dropped as she spent every moment she could with Chad, even losing her virginity to him in a forbidden area of the temple. Once her grandpa caught on to their secret love affair, along with her school threatening to drop her, she ended up making a decision she would regret til this very day..

"I left him because if I didn't I wouldn't have graduated and my grandpa would have disowned me!" yelled Raye in her own defense.

"I had no choice! What am I suppose to do in life if I'm dating my grandpa's maintenance man! I would have failed school and been left with nothing! Not even my grandfather..." she choked as her tears began to fall.

"We know Raye, there's no reason to cry we are all here for you…you made the right decision.." said Amy as she rubbed Raye's shoulder.

"He would definitely want what was best for you as well Raye, I'm sure that he understands.." Said Lita trying to comfort her broken friend.

"Raye, I know you love him but you need to try and leave the past in the past, and work on fixing what you have right now before you lose that too…" Said Serena as she sternly looked at Raye.

"Right now the bond between you and your boyfriend is getting very weak, so you have to do everything in your power in order to strengthen it again…if it's meant to be than the bond will be restored…" Said Mina as she folded her hands together to think…

"IVE GOT IT! " Screamed Mina as she suddenly stood up with a plan.

"I heard that the Winter Fair is coming to town soon, you should ask him if he would like to go with you... that way you guys can have a lot of fun and strengthen that bond without even thinking about it!" she exclaimed as she beamed with excitement.

"That's a great idea, I'm sure he would love it Raye, give it a shot." Said Serena as she patted Raye's back.

"You know that we love you and we will always be here, so even if things don't work out, you still have us." Said Amy as she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, you're right, thank you so much guys, I really needed it…" Said Raye as she sighed slightly..Looking over at Serena.

"I don't know what I would do without you…" she said before pulling Serena into a hug..

"Yea…me neither.." Admitted Serena against her neck before pulling away.

"So, now that my DRAMA is out of the way…what about you Serena…Have you finally found a boyfriend yet…I mean it's been literally forever.." Said Raye as she questioned Serena directly..

"No I haven't and I don't need a boyfriend! Geez why do you guys want me to find one so bad? I don't feel like the third wheel or anything , trust me I would much rather stay single…plus even if I did like anyone it's not like anything would come from it.." Serena said crossing her arms…

"Oh my god….." Said Raye as she stared wide-eyed at the now confused Serena..

"You like someone…." Raye said flat out smiling from ear to ear as all the girls suddenly sprung out of their seats and into Serena's face.

"Cough…cough! YOU WHAT SOMEBODY? AND DIDN'T TELL US?" choked Lita as she slammed down her milkshake.

"WHO IS HE? WHAT DOES HE DO? WHERE DOES HE LIVE? IS HE TOTALLY HOT? IS HE FAT OR SKINNY?" scrambled Mina as she tried to get all her questions in one breath.

"DOES HE HAVE A BROTHER?" yelled Lita.

"IS HE WELL EDUCATED?" yelled Amy as all eyes turned to her.

"Sorry…." Said Amy quietly as she sat down, all the girls giggling as they messed with her.

"You know we are just kidding Ames, BUT NO SERIOUSLY WHO IS IT SERENA?" shouted Mina as she turned her attention back to the confused blonde.

"I seriously don't know what you guys are talking about, Raye is on CRACK so please excuse her unrealistic outbursts…" Serena said as she put her hands up to appear innocent..just as Raye grabbed them.

"EITHER I'm ON CRACK or I seriously know when my BEST FRIEND is hiding something…" Exclaimed Raye as she shook Serena's hands.

"Spill…" Said Lita as she stood up, appearing to be as tall as a building to where Serena was sitting…

'Why does she have to be so scary?'

All the girls seemingly stood up, planning to jump her and torture her til she confessed!

"FINE FINE..ok already…so I met a guy…" She said quietly looking down at her lap.

"I KNEW IT! SEE WHO KNOWS YOU BETTER THAN I DO! MUAHAHAHA!" Shouted Raye as she stood up to point at her…

"Ok..Ok….you know her..WE GET IT! Now let's figure out who it is!" screamed Mina as she shook Raye from across the table..

"So…how did you meet him?" Said Amy as she crossed her arms on the table…

"Um…well…I sort of crashed into him…" Serena said smiling slightly.

"Wow, and you guys hit it off from there or what?" Questioned Lita as she leaned in..

"No…not exactly…you see….it turns out that…he's way older than me…and out of my reach." Said Serena as she stirred her melting milkshake.

"How old is way older exactly?" Said Mina as she rested her head on her hand.

"7 years older…" Said Serena as she looked up to see their expressions only to be surprised by their reaction..

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME SERENA? THAT'S NOTHING!" Screamed Raye as she shook her best friend...

"Please tell me you didn't blow him off just for that? There's nothing wrong with a 7 year difference Serena youre 18 yrs old…it's not like he's 40!"

"No I didn't blow him off we just kinda went our separate ways…but it turns out um…." Serena paused as she thought about what to say…

'I can't tell them he's my teacher….that's just too much info for one sitting…' she thought as the girls began getting impatient.

"Come on Serena spit it out!" Said Lita as she began to speak again.

"He um….lives in my neighborhood! And…I have to see him every day when I go to school….because..he runs by my house every morning…and talks to me before I leave for school!.." She lied through her teeth.

"Wow….what a killer catch!" Exclaimed Lita as she smiled at Serena.

"So….does he stop to talk to you every morning?" questioned Amy as she looked towards Serena.

"Yea…pretty much….." She said shrugging.

"Does he flirt with you?" Asked Mina.

"Um….I'm not sure…kind of...i guess….he just kind of plays around with me.." She said…really unsure of whether or not he flirted with her.

"That is first class flirting my friend!" Said Lita grinning from ear to ear.

"Serena, the next time you see him, you need to somehow figure out what he wants…" Started Raye..

"If you just pay attention, and watch him closely you will know if whether or not he's trying to send you hints or not…if he likes you…he's going to flirt…and not until you acknowledge that flirting will it escalate to anything more…right now I'm sure he's waiting to get a signal back from you before he makes his next move…"explained Raye as she showed serious concern for her friend.

"You will know Serena…you will see it in his eyes, in his body language…and if he's out of your league or reach….and he knows it...then he will definitely wait until he knows your take on the situation.." added Lita as she looked back at Raye.

"But what if….what if I get the wrong idea..what if he's just being nice?" Serena said as she stared at Raye..

"Serena, just open your heart for once..and you will see if this guy seriously wants it or not…" Raye said calmly as she placed an arm around Serena..

"Acknowledge his feelings Serena…let him know that you know…and that it's ok…." Whispered Raye as she pulled her into a tight hug..

"I'm here for you just as you are for me….forever..don't ever forget that" she said as they pulled apart.

"We are all here for each other, no matter what…" Said Mina as she smiled.

"Yeah…." Said Raye as she shuffled Serena's hair.

"Hey!" Serena wailed as her hair was tousled.

* * *

After three hours of non-stop advice and laughter, Serena finally made it home and upstairs. She sighed heavily as she changed into her pajamas and fell onto the bed.

"Oh Luna, what do you think I should do…." She whispered as the little black cat laid down beside her.

"Should I take Raye's advice and acknowledge his flirting?" Luna looked at her with sleepy eyes as she yawned.

"What if he doesn't feel the same…what if I have just a silly high school crush…I seriously would die from embarrassment if I acknowledge feelings that aren't there…and he totally uses it to make my life more of a living hell…" She said to herself quietly as she began petting the kitty's tiny head…

"I'll do it…."

"I'll acknowledge his so called flirting…which in turn I hope lets him know I'm alright with it…"

"Who knows Luna…I might be in for more than I can handle…but…I'm ready for whatever life decides to throw at me…tomorrow will be a different day and a new beginning…" She said sternly as she slowly closed her eyes..

'I deserve to be happy….' She thought as she drifted into another lovely dream…

* * *

Raye's end of the night…

She pulled into the drive-way feeling a million times better than she did when she was pulling out early that night..

As she made her way through the house, she finally felt like her heart had been put to rest and allowed another go round.

Walking into the kitchen she saw the empty soup bowl with half its contents still left in the sink.

'Hungry my ass….' She thought as she walked into the living room.

She watched him as he slept, his every breath as peaceful sounding as the next. He looked like an angel lying there, as if nothing could harm him. She knew for a fact though that wherever he was in his sleep, was absolute heaven on earth, at least it had to be, to have an expression like that while sleeping.

She didn't have the heart to wake him from such a wonderful dream, and covered him with the blanket on the back of the couch. He stirred slightly before falling back into his dreamlike oasis.

As she walked into the bedroom she made her way over to her small bedside nightstand. There she pulled out a small book that she had from the temple and flipped it to page 104. She looked down at the small picture, and smiled as tears welled up into her eyes. It had been 1:04 am the night she had confessed, the night he gently took everything she kept sacred and made it his...She gently took out the photo and slowly made her way to the restroom. As she stood before the toilet, she held the picture close to her chest as she let the remainder of her tears stream down along with the memories they had shared..

And then she did what Serena had said…

Tearing the small picture into tiny pieces, she watched as they slowly drifted into the water ….

"Goodbye, Chad…." She whispered as she reached over and pulled the handle...

She watched as the tiny pieces that had once made up her whole life swirled slowly before being sucked away, taking tiny pieces of her heart with them…

She had finally been able to begin to let go of the past….

"I will always love you…."

Little did she know that her whispers to a lost love were not heard by the love himself but by the lover who now stood at the doorway…

The lover who now had more reason to walk away…

Deciding it would be better to let her have her moment, he slowly made his way back out to the couch and into his dreams…

He smirked as he was met with her eyes once again...

Things were about to change. Drastically.

* * *

OK GUYS SO THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 3! To be honest I was really excited about this chapter because you guys finally get to meet the girls and if you honestly read into it then you should definitely know where this is heading! And it's going to get REALLLLLLY CRAZZZYY from here…so PLEASEE let me know what you thought and if you liked it…how was the SEX SCENE? I need to get a little confidence boost so I can get an idea for the later lemons to come! I hope to update within a week! With reviews and such it will probably be out faster….

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH AND PLEASEEE **REVIEWWW AND FOLLOWWW!**

Stay tuned for the next installment of...

Teach Me How to Love Chapter 4!

Lesson Four: Follow Your Heart!

Your Friend,

~ Momo Cakes ~


	4. Lesson Four: Follow Your Heart!

Goooooood Day to all you lovely readers!

Momo here! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews I'm so happy that you guys were pleased with my first SEX SCENE! I'm not going to lie but I was totally blushing the entire time I wrote that..Definitely a crazy but fun experience and I can't wait till I get to write the ones to come in later chappies! So I'm glad some of you figured out who Darien is dating, I made it as obvious as possible in ch.3 hahaha…and no neither Serena nor Raye know that they are both interested in the same man so trust me this story is going to get verrryyyy MESSY! And I really hope you guys stick around to find out what happens! Any who I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as our favorite characters finally start throwing some hints! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINKKKK! REVIEWWWS HELP!

A super huge thanks toooo:

_**Mandii-xo**_- _yep Darien and Raye are dating and it's definitely going to get crazyyy in the coming chapters. Thanks for your review!_

_**Lovelyl**_- I'm_ glad you enjoyed my lemon! Really appreciate it._

_**LGCoffeeAddict**_- _writing this fic is the only thing keeping me sane as well honey I'm so with ya. Thanks for the fabulousss review._

_**CrazyLionessy6**_- _hopefully my next lemon will be wayyyy better_

_**HisWabbit**_- _trust me there is wayyy more scenes to come! Serena is going to have to be a sneaky flirt, you have to remember that they are in a classroom and realistically wild flirting wouldn't be very possible unless….they end up alone? ;) Stay tuned for the later chappies!_

_**Usamamo**_- your _review had me flying! I LOVEEE reviews like that...They are the reason I'm able to put these chapters out so quickly thanks so much for your input on the story I loved it._

_**Sweetmaj010**_- _is this update soon enough? Lol_

_**Pamela**_- _I loooooooooooooooooooved your review thank you! And I think I just like the idea of Darien breaking her innocence…I find it very…romantically sexy? Does that make sense..prob not…ahaha_

_**TropicalRemix**__- I_ _replied to your review hope you stick around to see what happens!_

_**Angel313**_- _Serena will not be the bad person in any of my stories trust me I love her too much lol_

_**SerenityMoonGodness**_

_**Jelly Babes101- **__ABSOLUTLEY LOVED your review! Thanks so much! i also enjoyed your profile! start writing!_

_**Mangamania**__- thank you for letting me know what you thought! it will only help make my writing get stronger...i cant have my readers confused! lol i truly appreciate it._

_**Usagi1432- **__I swear to finish this and plenty more before you die my dear…thanks for the review it had me laughing.._

_**Afallenblackrose**_- _I swear I flew off my couch when I saw your review on ch.3, it was the first one I had received after posting and it seriously tugged at my heart, I was like DAMN that was fast and my husband laughed at my reaction. Thank you so much for supporting me I'm sure by now you know how much it means to me…you're absolutely AMAZING! *hugs* also I saw on your pro that you had AIM…is that current? If so PM me, if u want! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the chapter…_NOW ON TO THE STORYYY!

***Standard Disclaimer*** - Thank goodness Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon and not me because if it were to somehow magically become mine…I would have to call her Sailor Momo at some point…so ….please don't ever allow me that privilege….lol this story though is mine…but I won't call her momo I swear...!

* * *

Teach Me How to Love

Chapter 4

Lesson Four: Follow Your Heart!

* * *

'_Come on….'_

'_You can do this Serena ….focus...'_

'_just throw it up there!'_ Her mind screamed.

'_Raye is right you need to figure out what he wants…'_

'_Just breathe…he won't bite…will he?'_

She anxiously chewed at the end of her pencil as she slowly drew her eyes up from her work. He was sitting at the front of the room behind his large mahogany desk scribbling something onto various pieces of paper with his red pen as she lowered eyes back down.

'_Damn…he looks really busy….'_

She raised her eyes once more to look around the room. Everyone seemed completely zoned into their work. Even Molly appeared to be sucked into her book as she held it a few inches from her face. And she definitely was not going to ask Melvin, he would only make everything more difficult than it already was.

Her eyes shot back down at her paper as she skimmed over the contents again…

'_Ok…I definitely don't get this crap…' _She mentally convinced herself once more as she grinded her teeth down on the pencil.

'_You gotta start somewhere Sere…you don't just magically end up in his arms…' _She thought, putting the pencil down on her desk.

'_Here goes nothing….'_

She closed her eyes tightly as she mentally forced her arm up high above her head…

As soon as her hand was raised the door to the classroom flung open, making her quickly retract her arm down as she looked to the door. In came Principle Watson wearing his usual fake ass smile, shortly followed by a tall woman whom she recognized as the school's nurse.

"Good Morning Mr. Watson, Ms. Swanson, how can I help you…" Spoke Mr. Shields as he quickly stood from his chair extending his hand towards the principle. As the men shook hands, assuming it was her turn Ms. Swanson opened her mouth to speak only to be instantly cut off….

"Ah yes, good morning to you too, I just have some important information to share with your class this morning, may I?" Said Mr. Watson as he motioned his hand towards the classroom.

"By all means Sir…" Said Mr. Shields as he leaned against his desk, his hands gripping both sides of the thick mahogany beside him.

'_God he looked so good today…'_ Serena thought as she drank him in with her eyes…

Her perfect view was suddenly obstructed as a short, stubby Principle Watson placed himself in front of the classroom..

"Hello to you all! How is everyone doing on this fine morning?" He questioned as he forced his fake cheerfulness across the room. After hearing a mumbled "Good" here and there he resumed his purpose for visiting.

"As you all know, we have been getting many complaints concerning the difficulty of the curriculum in certain courses versus the amount of class time spent on each one. Now, there is only so much you can squeeze into an hour to two hour class period so the faculty and I have created a program that we hope will help solve this issue." He paused for a moment as he turned and grabbed some papers from .

"The program that we have is called Online Teacher, and the directions on how to access and use the program is on this sheet that I am passing out. Each of you already have a user name and temporary password that has been created using your first initial of your first name followed by your complete last name, no space in between." He explained as we all glanced over the freshly copied paper…

"To make it short and clear, Online Teacher will be your opportunity to go online after school and ask every and any question you had on the assignments for that day or from previous days. Each of your teachers will have an inbox as well as a live chat session which will be strictly under their schedule. If you see that they are not online, leave an email with your questions and your teacher will respond to the best of their knowledge as soon as they log on." He took a deep breath before looking around the room.

"Now…are there any questions?"

Serena watched as hands shot up around the room, and then returned her gaze to the stubby principle as he briefly answered questions.

"Mr. Shields will have all that information for you as well as what times he will be available on the live chat section. " He then turned to Mr. Shields…

"If there is anything you are unsure about, let me know." He said slightly above a whisper as he made his way towards the door.

"Thank you for your time and I hope you all take advantage of this great program, have a good day…" He said as he pulled the door open and turned to look back.

"They are all yours Ms. Swanson…" he added before waddling off…

Ms. Swanson only nodded before turning her attention from Mr. Shields…towards the class.

"Yes, hello students, if you don't already know, my name is Ms. Swanson and I am the school's head nurse…" She said as she gazed across the room.

'_More like the school's head whore….'_ Thought Serena as she took notice of the way this so-called nurse lady would practically swallow Mr. Shields with her eyes every time she got the chance.

"This is just a friendly reminder about the Flu Shot Clinic I am having after school, Please make a single file line outside the curtained area and I shall call each of you in one by one….I hope to see ALL of you there…" She said clearly emphasizing the last tid bit as she turned to face Mr. Shields...

He threw her a million dollar smile before he spoke….

"Is that all…. Ms. Swanson?" He said as he lifted himself off the desk.

'_Oh my…Kicking me out already, this bad boy is going to be a tough catch…'_ Thought Beryl as she seductively smiled at him, lowering her eyes down his delectable body…

"I believe so, Thank you Mr. Shields….see you this afternoon…" She added as she sauntered her way into the hall.

Darien sighed loudly as he ran a hand through his silky black hair before making his way around the desk. She watched him as he looked around to speak…

"I don't have an exact scheduled time that I'm going to be logged onto Online Teacher, but I will be checking my inbox constantly, if I am to sign on it will most likely be after 7pm…I will be more than happy to answer any and all of your questions…" He glanced around the room before his eyes finally settled on the gorgeous blonde in the back.

"Ms. Kingston….."

He said, yanking her out her daydream as she now stared back at him…

"I believe you had a question…."

She couldn't believe that he actually managed to see her hand raised for a mere millisecond…

'_Holy….cow!…..he caught that?' _Her mind yelled as she attempted to find her voice once more.

"Um….yea….i …just…." She stuttered as she found it incredibly difficult to form her words….

"Come on Kingston….you can do it…spit it out" He taunted as she flushed a million different shades of pink before lowering her head and balling her fists..

God she wanted to punch his face in…..

"I don't understand some of these problems…" she said almost in a growl as she faced him again…

"Well...come on up here and let me see what you got…" He said, giving her his sweetest smile...

'_I swear if he smiles like that one more time….'_ She mentally growled, trying to control herself as she grabbed her paper and made her way to his desk…

He quickly tried to physically prepare himself as he watched the golden beauty make her way down the aisle. Taking his seat he cleared some space around his area as he scooted over to give her room…

'_Alright_ _Darien, get a hold of yourself, this is your opportunity to actually be her teacher…' _His mind whispered as he watched her take a seat at the far end of his desk...

"Now…how am I supposed to help you with anything if you're all the way over there?" He teased slightly above a whisper making his voice sound almost raspy and incredibly sexy…

"Um….I don't…" She began before she was quickly cut short as his arm suddenly reached over towards her chair…

"Wa….Wait!" She exclaimed as his hand gripped the bottom of her seat and then pulled her dangerously close to him..Almost making her fly out on the way...

A few giggles were heard throughout the classroom as she pushed her hair out of her face and turned her head to face him…

"I could have moved MYSELF thank you…." She said angrily as she adjusted herself in the seat suddenly becoming aware of how close he really was…

"So now… Ms. Kingston…which ones are you having trouble with…" He said only loud enough for her and possibly the front of the class to hear…

Why did his voice have to be so frustratingly sexy…

Her nerves were exploding as she slowly lifted her hand and pointed a shaky finger at the ones she didn't understand…

Taking note on how uncomfortable she was he couldn't help but chuckle…if only she knew how bad he was shaking inside maybe she wouldn't be as nervous..

'_Did he just laugh at me?'_ she thought as she raised her eyes to him...and man did she regret it...

His hair fell effortlessly over his eyes as his lips were slightly parted, mumbling little something's here and there as he tried to work out a problem…

She could recognize the sweet, clean smell of her favorite gum every time he would exhale...

'…_Spearmint.'_ she thought as her mouth tingled at the familiar minty flavor…

'_That's how his kisses must taste like….'_ She smirked before she realized his eyes had no longer been on the problem…But on her.

"So, did you get all that?" He said confidently as he looked her straight in the eyes.

'_Shit, shit, shit…..what did he do! '_She screamed inside as she attempted to take a peek at his notes.

His hand suddenly rested right over the problem as she shot her eyes back up at him.

"Apparently not, is there something distracting you Ms. Kingston?" He smirked as he watched her expression change from bad to worse...

"I'm ….sorry ...i..um.."

'_THINK SERENA THINK!'_

"I simply didn't understand your method of solving it…" she finished proudly before giving him her most cocky smile..

'_Nice save …but not good enough Kingston'_ He thought as he half smiled.

"I see, well considering you have absolutely no idea on how to solve it on your own, my method is going to have to make sense…Now let's go over it once mo…."

BING BINGGG BINNG BINNNG

He was suddenly cut short as the bell to change classes went off. Giving Serena the opportunity to shoot up from her seat and make her way to get her things. As she gathered all her books into her back pack she quickly made her way towards the door before coming to halt as she heard him say her name.

"Ms. Kingston…"

'_Crap!'_

"Considering that we didn't have enough time to answer all your questions, I would like for you to sign on to Online Teacher tonight and allow me to finish…" He said as he watched her turn to face him.

"Um…ok…what time…will you be on?" She said, suddenly getting extremely nervous…

"Let's see, today is a Friday so….I'm going to say most likely around 7ish…" He said as he packed his things into his briefcase.

"OK..I'll get on around that time then…" she said as she felt her face heat up. She was going to chat with him…..online….at night …oh god.

She quickly turned and made her way out the door before coming to a stop once again and looking back..

Their eyes met as she gave him her best smile before adding..

" Thank you… Mr. Shields."

He smiled back at her, his body wanting to run to her so badly…Not wanting her to leave his sight..

"Anytime….Kingston" He managed to say as he watched her blonde strands disappear around the corner…

'_Fuck….'_ He thought as he gripped his briefcase. That girl was going to drive him completely off the wall. And not only did he have to be tortured with her presence every single morning for the next year but NOW thanks to his BIG ASS MOUTH…he had to deal with her again in the evening..

'_If I don't get this off my chest soon, I'm going to do something ill regret…'_ He thought as he made his way out of the classroom.

'_Fuck…Whatever decision I make now is going to determine everything that is to come…'_

'_Don't make a stupid mistake….'_ His mind shouted over and over again as he made his way through the school. Taking in a deep breath...He sighed loudly..

"Tonight, is going to be absolute hell…"

* * *

Later that day at the Flu Shot Clinic…

"Next!" Shouted the fiery head nurse as she opened the white curtain to call in the next student.

Serena sat impatiently in line as she watched her knee bounce up and down at an incredible speed.

Needles scared the living hell out of her, and blood only made it twice as painful.. She held her stomach as a large hand gently stopped her spazzing knee.

"I didn't take you to be the kind of girl to fear tiny needles..." He teased as she pushed his hand off of her now stable knee.

"I'll let you know that I fear absolutely nothing!" She said confidently as his smile widened.

"Is that so? I find that very hard to believe Kingston..." He said, holding back his laughter.

She huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away from him only to see that she was 2 people away from her turn.

'_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God..'_ she chanted as she bit her bottom lip and resumed her knee bouncing.

"My, My, My…I think I've struck gold on this one…" he said all cocky as he watched the previously confident girl now shake like a scared kitten as the next person disappeared behind the white sheet.

"There is really nothing to be scared about, it's over before you know it.." He said now trying to calm her nerves. She was honestly starting to look terrified as the white curtain swung open .

"NEXT!" yelled Beryl as she suddenly caught notice of Mr. Shield's presence…

"Oh why hello Mr. Shields, SO glad you could make it…" She said seductively as Serena watched the entire display.

'_What a sleaze….'_ Serena thought as she forced her body passed the curtain and into the blood red chair.

"Would you like to watch an injection…" Beryl squealed in her most innocent voice as she mentally pulled him to her.

"I don't see why not…besides I would really enjoy this scared little bunny's reaction…" He said jokingly as he shot her his best smile..

'_I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him….'_

"Ok DEAR…this is only going to hurt for a second…" Beryl attempted to say sweetly..Failing terribly might we add... as she flicked the extremely long needle…

Serena tightly shut her eyes as she tried to focus on things that made her happy….

He watched her as she scrunched her face, mentally bracing herself for impact...God she was just too cute…

'_Come on Serena…think about flowers, bunnies, purple dinosaurs, Darien…I MEAN candy, ice cream, lollipops, sleeping, Darien NOT!...Mom's fluffy pancakes…pink ponies…Darie-_ "OWWW!" She screamed, feeling the sharp pain shooting up her arm as Beryl stabbed the needle into her flesh.

Serena desperately tried to snap out of it but it was no use…as soon as the needle pulled out, she watched as a trickle of blood dripped down her arm…becoming the last thing she saw as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, sealing her into darkness.

"See that Kingston you freaked out over nothi…..Shit!" He yelled as he became aware of her body suddenly becoming limp as she made her way towards the hard tile floor.

"We have a Fainter! Bring the wheelchair!" Shouted Beryl as she swung open the curtain.

"That won't be necessary ..." Said Darien as Beryl turned to see the lifeless blonde cradled in his arms… jealousy suddenly surging through her veins.

'_Why that smart little slut….'_ Thought Beryl as she assumed Serena's faint trip was all an act. She was not going to let some little school girl get the better hand, not in this lifetime. She could tell this little wench liked him since earlier that day, her eyes had been on her the entire time she was in his classroom…

"Where is the clinic located?" Said Darien bringing Beryl out of her negative, ridiculous thoughts.

"Room 003…which I have already told you before…" She said sharply as she watched him quickly turn and carry the fallen blonde towards the clinic as if she didn't even exist.

'_Little conniving bitch…ill teach you not to fuck with me….'_ She thought before screaming to the next little pest in line.

* * *

An hour later…..

He mentally and physically could not pry his eyes away from her. No matter how many times he successfully walked out of the room he continued to find himself right back where he started. He stood before the small bed, lost for words as his eyes spoiled him over and over again with her immense beauty.

He was completely trapped in her web of innocence as a hard knock on the door shook him from his thoughts..

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…

He quickly went over to the door, opening it wide enough to stick his head out..

"Hi, how can I…oh Hello Melvin.." He said as he stared down at the messy haired boy who appeared to be out of breath…

"Mr. Shields! I HEARD SERENA FAINTED FROM MAJOR BLOOD LOSS AND I CAME TO SEE IF-" Melvin wailed before he was cut short.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Goggles first of all calm down…" Melvin breathed in as he nodded quickly.

"Second of all, Yes Ser- I mean Ms. Kingston did have a slight faint spell though it was not due to major blood loss I assure you, just a small fear of needles that's all; she's completely fine and will be in class on Monday." He said as he looked at the disheveled teen.

"OH THANK GOODNESS! PLEASE TELL HER I CAME BY!" Melvin wailed as he grabbed on to his back pack straps before turning to walk away.

"Sure thing Goggles…see you on Monday." Darien said before closing the door.

As he walked back behind the curtain he was shocked to see Serena sitting up and staring at him as if he were absolutely crazy or something..

"Well good morning princess…" He said as he plastered on a huge smile.

"What…..happened…." Was all she said as she continued to stare at him.

"Well, you had a small case of princess syndrome and casted a slight faint spell on yourself..." He said as he walked over towards the side of her bed.

"HA HA HA very funny Mr. Shields, don't say I didn't warn you from the start…you saw how scared i was..." she said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not saying that you didn't, I am simply just stating the facts little girl…" He said, now taunting her.

"LITTLE GIRL?...who are you calling a little girl?" She yelled as she felt her anger doubling inside.

'_Who the fuck is he calling a little girl?...show him Serena..prove him wrong...' _Her mind persisted as she clenched the bed sheets.

"Hmm, well let's see here…I'm pretty sure you are the only tiny female in this room…and the only one screaming on the little bed like one…" He stated as she completely erupted.

'_THAT'S IT!' _Her mind screamed as she threw the blanket off of her.

"I'll show you who's a little girl…." She suddenly said before quickly lifting herself onto her knees.

He watched in absolute shock as her hands roughly grabbed the material of his shirt and pulled him forcefully against her..

What the fuck had come over her…..

His mind began running a million miles per minute as he completely lost all his abilities for thought process.

She slowly lifted her head as she became dangerously close to his face…her breath tickling his lips as she smirked seductively, tightening her grip on his shirt…

Finally gaining the confidence, she looked up into his eyes.

And froze.

His mind suddenly clicked as he came back to earth, becoming fully aware of the complete 360 she had just pulled, the once confident and cocky face she had just worn was now replaced by a shocked and unsure expression.

She was scared…

He felt her grip loosen on his shirt as she slowly started lowering her head…Her hands then completely dropped, only to be caught by his mid way. He gently took hold of her hands as he brought them back to his chest. She was in complete shock, unconsciously resting her palms flat on the wrinkled material as her face was suddenly embraced by a soft warmth.

His hands now slowly made their way up, resting on both sides of her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek as they now exchanged millions of intensifying looks…

Looks of fear, uncertainty, and confusion were shooting back in forth between their eyes as they both came to the same realization.

The feelings were mutual.

His hands gently took hold of her face as he slowly began drawing it closer to his. His hair falling over his eyes as he leaned his head down towards her… they closed their eyes as their foreheads softly connected leaving his breath lingering over her lips…

She carefully opened her eyes only to be instantly caught in his….

'_Wow.. Is this really happening….'_ She thought as she drowned in his cerulean eyes.

"_Please forgive me…." _He softly whispered as his lips slowly made their way to hers …

But they never made it…

Just as fast as the warmth of his body had come, was just as fast as it left….. As the sound of the door opening sent them flying in opposite directions.

Just as Serena laid her head back down on the pillow, the curtain flew open presenting a very panicked and suspicious looking, Ms. Swanson.

"OH MY! I'm so sorry I didn't know anyone was still here, I thought it was some sneaky little high schooler's trying to make out in my clinic again…" She said as her expression turned to a relaxed one.

'_If only she knew…'_ Thought Darien as he looked over at Serena

All she could do was grin...she had just done something completely out of her nature and she felt damn good…

'_Was that a smile?'_ He thought as he turned his attention back to the dramatic nurse.

"Well I do need to lock the office Ms. Kingston are you feeling well now?" She asked, honestly not caring about her condition.

"Yes I feel great actually thank you for letting me rest in here…" She said confidently as she stood up out of the bed. She grabbed her back pack and flung it over her shoulder, smiling before making her way past the two of them.

"Anytime, Dear…" She squeezed out as Serena walked to the door. Beryl's dark eyes instantly flying to Mr. Shields ready to make her first move as he suddenly turned to leave, completely catching her off guard.

"Yes thank you Ms. Swanson, Take care." Darien said before heading out as well.

"Wa…Wait…um would you like to go for a drink..?" She desperately croaked as he followed Serena out the door.

"Nah I'm not much of a drinker...But thanks anyway." He said before letting the door slam shut, muffling the screams that came from behind it soon after.

Serena rolled her eyes at the desperate fail from nurse Swanson, she was laughing hysterically on the inside. She was suddenly stopped as her back pack was tightly held back.

She turned around quickly as he completely stopped in front of her...

'_What…do I say?'_ He asked himself as he looked at her.

'_You stopped her idiot now say something!'_ He mentally argued with himself as he realized he was at a loss for words once again.

"I…Um…I don't….uh…" He stuttered as he tried to form his words.

"Come on….you can do it Shields…spit it out…" She taunted just as he did to her, making him burn with rage inside as he pushed her up against the lockers…his hands resting on either side of her body as he brought his face devastatingly close to hers…

"Don't mock me…" He growled as he was shocked to hear her quick response….

"Hehe...Oh Mr. Shields, you sure do have a bad bark…but I'm curious" She said as her hands reached up to clench his shirt

"…how bad is your bite?" She whispered seductively as she suddenly took hold of his bottom lip with her teeth…pulling it towards her before letting it go painfully slow…

"Who's the little girl now?" She said playfully before pushing him off of her and walking towards the front doors. She looked back smiling before adding…

"I'll be on at 7, that is, if you still wanna help me out…" She said before throwing him her best smile and walking away..

* * *

'_Well holy shit…'_ he thought as he leaned back against the locker…

His fingers came up to his bottom lip, touching it gently before looking at his fingers again..

'_Damn…that crazy girl actually bit me…'_ Suddenly smiling as everything finally became clear.

She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

'_Oh…its game time now…'_ He smirked as his thoughts of today's events consumed him the whole way home…

* * *

As Serena pulled into her driveway, she put the car in park before sitting back and closing her eyes.

'_Did that really just happen? '_

'_Did she seriously just do that to him? '_

Her mind swarmed with thoughts as she tried to comprehend everything that had just happened. What the fuck had came over her? It was so unlike her, that was something Raye would do or Mina…not her. She thought back to Raye's advice about finding out what he wants, letting him know that she was ok with his feelings.

'_I don't think she meant it like that…I mean come on….for me to bite him?'_ She thought as she smacked her hand on her forehead.

'_What the hell is happening to me..this guy is driving me crazy…' _She thought as she made her way inside the house and into her room. After throwing her back pack on the floor she glanced over at the little chicken alarm clock above her bed.

'_Hmmm…1 more hour til 7…'_ She thought as she threw her lap top onto the pillow.

She took out the Online Teacher handout from her bag and plopped down on her bed, opening her laptop and turning it on. As she logged in, she followed the directions to reset her new password and finally completed the set up for Online Teacher.

Now all she had to do was wait.

She looked at the small contact box and saw that several of her other teachers were online as well, but she paid no attention to them. As she glared at the bright screen a sudden wave of nervousness came over her as she thought about what he would say.

What was she supposed to say if he did get online? All of that confidence she had proudly wore early was now completely dead and gone, her knees began to shake as she waited. She would have to apologize and let him know it was all a complete mistake…but was it?

As her eyes began to close, the sound of a new message shot her completely up and into the screen.

**DShields:** ….You there?

"Oh dear lord, oh dear lord SWEET JESUS WHAT DO I SAYY!" she unconsciously screamed out loud, making Luna fly out of her sleep as she stared at the little white chat box.

"SERENAA DEAR…ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" came a confused Irene from downstairs.

"YES MOM I'm FINE!" She yelled back as she nervously chewed at her fingers.

"OK dear…." Irene replied, really unsure about her daughter sometimes..

'_Come on Serena you managed to almost kiss him and fucking bite him all in one day…you can simply reply back to him…'_

She lowered her hands to the keyboard as she slowly typed out a response.

**SKingston:** Yea I'm here…

**DShields:** Are you ok?

'_CRAPP that was fast….oh my god what have I gotten myself into…'_

**SKingston:** I guess I am…

**DShields:** You Guess?

**SKingston:** idk…Should I be ok?

**DShields:** I don't see why not

'_Is he kidding me? He doesn't see why not? Was he not present the past 2 hours after school?' _She mentally screamed as she furiously typed a reply…

**SKingston:** So are you telling me that there is absolutely nothing I should NOT be ok about?

**DShields:** I wouldn't know because I'm not you.

'_GRR WHY THAT SMARTASS…'_

**DShields:** what happened to all that confidence…little girl?

He chuckled as he took a sip of his hot cocoa, god he loved fucking with her, she was in for it.

**SKingston:** LITTLE GIRL? You know you have some nerve…

**DShields:** Is that so?

**SKingston:** No LITTLE GIRL that I know would ever do something like that…especially to her TEACHER!

**DShields:** Do something like what?

He smiled as he felt her rage through the screen. He could see her slamming down on her keyboard right about now…

_**SKingston is typing….**_

He took another sip of his cocoa as he glanced up at the clock…she should be home soon.

**SKingston:** Why do you insist on taunting me, you know DAMN right what I'm talking about and don't try to play all innocent as if it was all my fault because you could have easily pulled away…

**SKingston:** Or stopped me…or SOMETHING!

**DShields:** I'm not sorry

**SKingston:** What?

**DShields:** if you are trying to get me to apologize I'm not sorry

**SKingston: **You are not sorry for what?

**DShields:** For not pulling away, or stopping you.

She froze as she looked at the screen, reading his reply over and over again…

He wanted her to kiss him. He probably would have kissed her right back if that sleazy nurse would have never walked in…and what would have happened then…Her mind went in to overdrive until the bing of a new message brought her back to reality.

**DShields: **Just a sec...Brb

**SKingston: **ok

She waited as the minutes went by, trying not to focus on anything but on what was in front of her. She needed to figure out how this was going to end and how they could put this behind them and just go back to being …teacher and student. Then again…maybe this could work…

_"Bing"_

**DShields:** Sorry I'm back

**SKingston:** its ok, only took you forever…

**DShields:** My bad..Had to help with groceries

'_Groceries? He still lives with his parents? _'She thought as she replied back...

**SKingston:** Didn't take you to be a Mama's boy =]

He looked at the chat with a confused expression…

'_Mama's boy?'_ he thought as he chuckled to himself...Did she really think he lived with his mom?

**DShields:** That's because I'm not =]

'_Huh?'_ she thought as she read his response..

**SKingston:** Then who brought you groceries?

He waited before replying, there was no reason to lie to her she was bound to find out anyways…

**DShields: **My girlfriend.

Her heart dropped as she stared at the two words in front of her…

'_No...There's no way he has a girlfriend, why would he acknowledge my feelings if…'_

She was honestly speechless. How was she supposed to respond to that…She watched as text appeared on the screen…

_**DShields is typing….**_

She clenched the material of her shirt over her heart as she impatiently waited on his response…

**DShields:** So, I'm guessing that this changes everything correct?

She didn't know what to say.

Should she back away and not be a home wrecker...or should she stay and follow her heart…

First she needed to know some things..

_**SKingston is typing….**_

**SKingston:** Well…..that depends…

'_Depends..? What is this girl up to….'_ he thought as he typed back.

**DShields:** on what?

**SKingston:** Do you love her?

**DShields:** in a way, yes.

**SKingston:** in what way…

**DShields:** in the way you would love a close friend

**SKingston:** Are you not happy with her anymore?

**SKingston: **How did you end up like this?

**DShields:** It's complicated.

**SKingston:** I have time.

**DShields:** Well…we met in college, she was a new freshman and me being a senior I showed her around…long story short...we got close…so close that she confessed all her feelings to me about still being in love with another man…i accepted her regardless…and I recently realized that she is still in love with him to this day…and it's hurting her. I also no longer see her as a lover but as a friend.

**SKingston:** Does she know that?

**DShields:** Not yet. But I'm sure she's noticed a difference…

**SKingston:** When do you plan on telling her…

**DShields:** When the right moment comes along…

**SKingston:** When will that be?

**DShields:** Whenever it decides to get here…

**SKingston:** Lol, if you say so…

**DShields:** So you never answered my question…

**SKingston:** What question?

**DShields:** Does that change anything?

_**SKingston is typing…**_

He mentally prayed that she would know how to answer that question. If she was the kind of girl he thought she was then she wouldn't care about the girlfriend thing but would still be cautious about him being her teacher, if anything was going to happen between them it would have to be done carefully and done as if nothing ever happened…he looked up as her response came in…

**SKingston:** There is nothing there to change.

'_Good girl…'_ he thought as he smiled. Which was true because they honestly didn't have...well anything .

…yet.

**DShields: **If there ever was to be ANYTHING, let's keep it to ourselves for now...

**DShields:** Deal or No Deal?

**SKingston:** I would definitely have to Deal =]

**DShields:** That a girl…..So what questions did you need help on?

She smiled as she hung up her phone and looked at the screen. She had called Lita for advice on how to answer that question and obviously she had hit it right on the dot. Of course she didn't know the small part of him being her teacher…but, no one would ever know…for now.

At school he was going to be nothing but her teacher…

And after school….well…..maybe he could teach her something worth knowing…

She honestly could not believe that today was even real or if this new feeling of confidence was even her's, so far all she had done was take her friends advice and …well ….it was working out pretty damn well. But she knew by this time tomorrow she would be back to her normal self, at least she hoped so. As time went by they finally finished all the problems on her homework and convinced one another that things would be the same, that nothing was going to escalate further than it did today, until everything with his girlfriend was situated and also until she graduated…

But, could they honestly wait that long?

**SKingston:** Thanks for helping me, and for calming me down..

**DShields: **no problem, you calmed me down as well…

She smiled as she typed back…

**SKingston:** I can't believe that you are my teacher…this is the absolutely the craziest thing I have ever done.

**DShields: **Well at least you're not doing it alone =]

**SKingston:** Very true…

**DShields: **Well I'm gonna crash, I have to wake up early tomorrow…it was great talking to you…

**SKingston: **Yea, same here.

**DShields:** Goodnight, Kingston.

**SKingston: **Night, Shields.

_**DShields is now Offline.**_

She closed her laptop as she flew backwards onto her bed, laying there as she stared at her ceiling.

"Luna, I think I have seriously lost my mind this time…." She said out loud as she suddenly sat up. Her entire life had just taken an absolutely crazy turn and she had no idea where it was headed, but there is one thing she did know …none of this would have even been possible without her friends…

She never would have made the first move…not the Serena she knew. This was all thanks to them; whether she fell in love or got kicked out of school…it would all be worth it in the end, because Serena Kingston would finally be strong enough to break out of her shell.

A sudden realization shook out of her thoughts as she looked at Luna wide-eyed…

"OH MY GOSH LUNA…I HAVE TO CALL RAYE AND TELL HER THE NEWS!" she shouted as she reached over and grabbed her cell phone…

"Of course I can't tell her about the whole teacher thing but I can pretty much summarize everything else down to the dot!" she sang happily as she scrolled down to the R's, then clicking on Raye the Demon…

'_She's going to totally flip out….'_ She thought as she wiggled with excitement listening to the phone ring…

* * *

Darien had finally closed his laptop after staring into it for an hour…

He sighed heavily as he remembered the events of the day, that girl seriously surprised him at times. Her cockiness completely threw him off while they were in the clinic. Seeing her take charge and go for the kill just to prove him wrong somehow drove him right off the edge…

He groaned as he remembered her taking his lip and pulling him towards her….

'_Fuckkkkk…..'_ he mentally moaned as he was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by a loud sound behind him.

RIIIINNNNNNNNNG… BUZZZZ….RINNNGGGG….BUZZZZ

He sat up and looked back into the kitchen and saw her little red phone vibrating across the counter.

"RAYE!..." He yelled into the silence.

He stood up as he walked towards the hallway….

"RAYE….YOUR PHONE IS RINGING!" He yelled louder as he leaned into the hall.

The bedroom door flung open as she held a towel to her chest…

"I'M GETTING IN THE SHOWER! WHO IS IT?" she yelled as she held onto the door.

He sighed heavily before walking over to the obnoxious device. As soon as he picked it up it stopped ringing…

"THEY HUNG UP NEVERMI…." He began to yell before the phone went off again…this person was persistent.

"WHO IS IT BABEEE?" she yelled out the door.

He looked at the caller ID as he suddenly scrunched his nose in confusion…

'Meatball head…?'

'Who the fuck is meatball head?' he thought as he yelled it out to her…

"IT'S…um…MEATBALL ….HEAD?" he said as he raised an eyebrow at her…

"OH! HURRY! ANSWER AND TELL HER I'LL CALL HER AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" She yelled as she quickly closed the door.

He sighed again deeply before deciding to push the 'accept' button…

He cleared his throat as he answered…

"…Hello?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

..

...

...

..

* * *

OH MY GOD.

IT'S A CLIFFHANGER!

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 is done! Thanks so much for reading you guys and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I did writing it! I really would like to know what you guys think! Thanks to all your amazing reviews for Chapter 3 I was super duper confident and got chapter 4 done within 3 days! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOUR REVIEWS COMPLETE ME!=^.^=

I really hope you guys follow and review the story! And I hope to see you all back for the next installment of:

Teach Me How to Love Chapter 5

Lesson Five:Take the Bull by it's Horns

Your Friend,

~ Momo Cakes ~

Bonus: 3x(R+R+R)= READ!...REVIEW!...RE-READ! ^.*

'


	5. Lesson Five:Take the Bull by it's Horns

****Finally got this one edited!

Below is the ORIGINAL authors note from back in the day lol. Hope everyone enjoys!

Read and REVIEWWW pleaseeeeeeeeeee!******

* * *

Herro Everyone!

Sorry that this chapter took a little bit longer to come out. I ended up getting swamped with things at work and at home! Sometimes I wish I was little again so I wouldn't have as many responsibilities! Anyways! I would like to proudly announce that I have finally found a Beta reader!

Thank you SereandDare4life! For coming forward and giving me only words of encouragement and offering your help with the story, its fans like you that keep my confidence up and keep me moving forward so thank you with all my heart! PS. THANK YOU FOR STAYING UP SO LATE WITH ME TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! YOU ARE AMAZING! *blows kisses*

I would also like to give thanks to:

Lovelyl- if I would have introduced them to Darien. I wouldn't have a story! Lol

SerenityMoonGodness

Moon Mage Goddess- OH HADES YES! Lol

Pamela

Serena1691

Moonlove10

Phoenix20000

CrazyLioness6- I'm glad I left you curious lol that's why I loveee cliffhangers, be prepared for more!

Tropical Remix

SeriouslyMe

Mangamania-OMG OMG so many questions! Lmao I'm sure this chapter will answer them all! Thanks for the PM msg, seriously made my day!

Max333- your review means SO MUCH thank you! I love getting reviews from fellow authors especially the ones I look up to! I love your story! I promise more steamy Ser/Dar scenes in later chappies!

Mandii-xo- you're such a great reviewer! Lol thank you for the compliment!

Usamamo- God I love you.

DelSan 13

LGCoffeeAddict- ok you are like 100 KINDS OF AWESOME! I'm trying my best to update super-fast lol

Flowerypetal

Jelly Babes 101- #$#%#^%$&^%&%$^%$^ u seriously had me on floor laughing…loved your review, and yes, start writing. I'm so glad that I finally did. You have your first fan right here

Nightinggale Mistress

Usagi1432-lmao so glad you read this to your friends! I'm glad you're addicted! I also loved your update as well GREAT JOB!

HisWabbit

Misiu

Faye Wilde

DJDean

Forsaken Ai

Afallenblackrose- I swear your reviews get to me so glad to have someone like you supporting me as well as writing amazing and inspiring stories! Your update was freaking amazing! And I hope you enjoy this chapter

And to everyone else who took the time to read my story up to this point, thank you so much!

************P.S.!***************

*~Standard Disclaimer~* I do not own Sailor Moon, but If I did…I would definitely have Darien/Tuxedo Mask strip for us in every episode…*Drool* . I do own this story though, so therefore I can definitely make that happen…muahahaha.

* * *

Teach Me How to Love

Chapter 5

Lesson Five: Take the Bull by its Horns

* * *

"…Hello?"

Darien groaned into the phone as he tilted his head to let it rest on his shoulder waiting for an answer.

What he didn't expect to hear was the shrill response on the other end, which sent the phone flying off of his ear.

"RAYE! OH MY GOD you sound HORRIBLE, ARE YOU SICK?"

Darien quickly got ahold of the phone scrunching his face before holding it a few inches from his ear.

"NO..Wait..WHAT?" He exclaimed, his mind trying to process how this screaming banshee would confuse him for Raye…

"This isn't Ra-"

"OH THANK GOD! Your balls finally dropped! Bahaha!.. BUT NO SERIOUSLY YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!" she screamed into the phone as she bounced on her bed.

He scrunched his face even more as he held the phone a little further. The squealing voice going about 100mph on the other end was starting to brew him a headache.

"AND THEN HE WAS LIKE…."

At this point he wasn't even listening, only waiting for the slightest opportunity to squeeze between her shrills and let her know she was wasting her breath and his time.

"AND I'm LIKE ..LITTLE GIRL MY ASS! .."

He gently pinched the ridge on his nose between his eyes as he held the phone about a foot away. He didn't have time for this kind of bullshit…it had gone on long enough.

"I ACTUALLY DID IT! I FUCKING BIT THE SHIT OUT OF HIS-"She was suddenly cut off as a deep, frustrated voice rang through her ear...

"Oh…my...fucking… GOD! HEY! LISTEN TO ME! THIS ISN'T RAYE! SHE SAID SHE WILL CALL YOU WHEN SHE GETS OUT OF THE SHOWER…I TRIED TELLING YOU BUT YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP FOR ONE MIN-" His ranting suddenly cut out after being replaced by 3 low beeps.

BEEP BEEP BEEP...Call ended.

He slammed the phone down on the table, deciding to hang up before he went completely over the edge. He ran a tired hand through his shaggy hair as he exhaled deeply.

_'FUCK…that was annoying!..'_ His mind yelled as he rested his other hand on the table.

'What….just happened..?' Serena thought as she stared at her phone screen. She couldn't believe that it wasn't even Raye that entire time. Her eyes were glued to the 'call ended' flashing on her screen as she suddenly raged with anger.

"WHY THAT STUPID JERK!" she screamed as she chunked her phone into her pillows.

"WHY COULDN'T HE JUST SAY THAT AT THE BEGINNING?" She wailed as her anger slowly started to settle.

"SERENA! KEEP IT DOWN YOUR BROTHER IS SLEEPING!" Her mother yelled from downstairs.

"YEA SERENA! SHUT UP I'M SLEEPING!" screamed Sammy from down the hall.

"SAMUEL KEVEN KINGSTON GO TO BED RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" screamed their mother as Sammy quickly flung his covers over his head.

"MOM! BUT ITS FRIDAY!" He screamed from under his covers.

"I SAID GO TO BED!" Her voice thundered as he scrunched his face under the blanket..

"MAN…WHEN I GROW UP I'm NEVER GONNA SLEEP!" He wailed before tightly shutting his eyes and curling up under his blanket.

Serena wasn't even listening, so many things were going through her head it was starting to get hard for her to keep up.

She sighed loudly as she gripped her bed sheets, relaxing her mind a little before coming to a conclusion.

_'Guess I'll just have to tell her tonight….'_ She thought as she hopped of her bed and began searching for something to wear.

He slowly rose from his lean against the table as he heard the bedroom door open and then close once again. He turned to see Raye walking towards him, still trying to put in her other earring.

"So, did you tell her I'd call her back?" She asked as finally got the earring in and began adjusting her blouse.

"Something like that…" He chuckled as she raised an eyebrow towards him..

"What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned as she grabbed her phone and placed it into her purse.

"Let's just say…the only thing I got from that conversation was that she thought I was you, and that your balls dropped….then something about biting something…"

"Wow…yep sounds like her alright.." Raye smiled as she nodded.

"It takes some time but you get used to it.." She said as she swung her purse over her shoulder.

"Some time?" He said sarcastically as she slapped his shoulder. He chuckled as she made her way to the front door.

"I'll be back in a bit, I'm meeting her and some of the other girls at the arcade, are you staying in tonight?" She questioned as she opened the door.

"Yea, I've got some emails to reply back to.." He said as he made his way to the couch.

She watched as he opened his laptop and leaned back.

_'Now is a good time…'_ She thought as she spoke..

"Um, Darien…I've been meaning to ask but um..I wasn't sure how your schedule was..." She began as he turned his gaze towards her.

"Go on…" He simply said as she continued.

"Well a couple of friends of mine were saying that the Winter Fair would be in town this weekend…and I was wondering if maybe….you would like to go?...with me?" She questioned as she nervously awaited his answer.

He didn't answer right away, his thoughts beat him to it.

_'That would be the perfect opportunity to talk about things…finally put things to rest…let her know how you feel…'_ His mind going a million miles per minute as she stood waiting..

"Darien?" She asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Sounds great, I think it would be good for us. I've been meaning to talk to you so I think that would be the perfect place to do it." He said straightforward as he met her eyes.

"Wow….ok...so Saturday?" Raye questioned as she stood in shock. They were actually going to do something...together. Why now? Why not before….

"Saturday it is..." He said smiling as he returned his gaze back to his computer screen.

"O…ok…well...great! um...see you tonight then!" She wailed as she flew out the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

_'Finally, I will get to tell him how I feel…_' She thought as she got into her car and drove towards the arcade.

As she arrived at the arcade, she made her way towards their normal booth. Noticing that Lita and Mina were already there she decided to wail out her arrival.

"HEY YOU SEXY BEASTS!" she yelled as a brown ponytail and long strands of blonde hair whipped around smiling.

"SERENA!" yelled Mina as she stood up to hug her from across the table.

"Where's Raye?" Said Lita as she released her from a hug, both of them taking a seat.

"Um, according to her ASSHOLE OF A BOYFRIEND…she was getting out of the shower when I called about 30 minutes ago.." Serena explained as she waved down Andrew.

"Asshole of a boyfriend?" Questioned Lita as raised a curious eyebrow towards Serena.

"CHOCOLATE MILK SHAKE, EXTRA WHIPPED CREAM PLEASE!" Serena wailed as Andrew took the order.

"MAKE THAT TWO!" yelled Lita as she turned back to Serena.

"ME THREEE!" squealed Mina as she blew a kiss to her lover. He blushed lightly before going back into the kitchen.

"So, what about this asshole boyfriend guy?" Questioned Lita once more as she rested her head on her hands.

"Let's just say, he answers her phone and decides not to tell you anything until you've spilled your life story! THEN INTERRUPTS BY YELLING AT YOU and then hanging up…." She exclaimed as the little bell above the front doors went off. They all turned in unison as they saw Raye casually walk in.

"RAYE! OVER HEREEE!" screamed Serena as she stood up and waved her hands all over.

"I KNOW MEATBALL BRAIN! WE ONLY SIT HERE EVERYTIME!" Exclaimed Raye as she made her way to the booth.

Serena snickered as she sat down, the other girls rolling their eyes at her failed attempt at embarrassing Raye.

She scooted all the way over as Raye put her purse down and slid in.

"Fashionably late as usual I see…" Said Mina as she smiled at Raye.

"I'm sorry, I was totally zoned out driving over here…" She explained.

"Totally zoned out over what?" questioned Serena before they all turned to see Andrew.

"Three chocolate milkshakes, extra whip cream ladies?" Andrew said sweetly as he handed out each of their desserts.

"And for you miss?" He said, looking down at Raye.

"Um…just a water would be fine…thanks Drew," She said as he nodded and made his way back to the counter.

"So, please continue…" Said Serena, turning her attention back to Raye.

"Well, I finally got the nerve to ask my boyfriend to the fair…" she said quietly as they all cheered in enjoyment only to be stopped by her hand.

"But, I don't know if I want to go anymore…" she added.

"WHAT? That's great Raye you guys finally have a chance to have fun, and talk!" Squealed Serena as she took over a look of confusion.

"Isn't that….what you wanted?" she questioned.

"Well, I seriously don't know what I want anymore…"she said as she sighed.

"I mean, I love him I really do I just…" she brought her hands to her face as she tried to hold back her tears. This isn't how she wanted to start their night.

"What is your heart telling you Raye…?" Asked Lita as she leaned in.

"I don't know" She mumbled against her hands as the bell above the front door went off again as some people walked in.

"Well, why don't you ask your heart what it wants?" Asked Mina as she looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening.

She quickly got the other girls attention as she pointed towards the door while Raye wasn't looking.

They both turned, only to have their eyes widen like saucers as well, the timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"It doesn't know either.." she mumbled into her fingers as she dragged them down her face and into her lap.

"Well maybe, he can help it decide…." Said Mina as her eyes focused on something behind Raye.

"Like who..?" Said Raye as she looked up at Mina, noticing her eyes were elsewhere.

She turned to look at Serena for an answer but was stopped as she watched the smile on her face grow before suddenly waving and squealing at someone directly behind her.

"HEY CHAD!" wailed Serena as she looked above Raye.

She completely froze.

"Hello pretty ladies! How is everyone doing tonight?" he said smiling sweetly before looking down at the back of Raye's head.

She couldn't move. Her body was frozen solid. It took every muscle and ounce of strength to move, as she slowly turned her head to look above her. His beautiful smile cascading over her as he nodded his head.

"Hi Raye…" he said as he drank in her presence, his hand aching to run through her raven locks gripped the back of the booth as he smiled down at her.

"H…h..Hi..Chad…" was all she managed to say, his name rolling of her tongue as her memories flooded back into her, taking her back to the happiest times in her life. And all she had to do, was look into his eyes.

"Heh..how have you been?" He said nervously rubbing the back of his head as he tried to focus on speaking.

"Um…not bad…what about you..um how's grandpa?" She said trying to force a smile on as she gripped her skirt.

"Ah that old geezers doing back flips, only time's I'm not so sure about, are the times he thinks of you…and that I could say, goes for the both of us.." he said unable to hold it back.

Serena noticed their unbearable awkwardness and decided to speak up, it was now or never.

"Hey Chad, why don't you and Raye go snag booth over there in the back and catch up on things?" She questioned as Raye turned around, her eyes literally burning holes through Serena's face.

"Um…that's totally up to Raye…" he said nervously as he looked down at her.

"Oh…um…well…I guess that's…ok…" Raye said as she stood up carefully straightening out her skirt. She turned to follow his lead to the booth in the back, but not before turning around and setting Serena ablaze with her eyes..

"OOoooo…" Exclaimed Lita as she scrunched her face in pain.

"I seriously felt that one!" She yelped as they all broke out into laughter. They knew what Raye needed, and this was it. If they didn't make it happen then it never would. They continued laughing and talking about nonsense throughout the night.

They ended up leaving around midnight, but before walking out the door, Serena looked back to check on her friend.

They were lost in conversation, nowhere close to being finished.

"Good luck, Raye.." she whispered as she followed the girls out the door.

* * *

After signing on to Online Teacher and replying back to various emails, he sighed as he looked over to the online box. He somehow wished her name would pop up out of nowhere, but that wasn't likely. It was a Friday night and she was a high school student. He mentally tried to push her out of his mind but it was no use, he picked up the laptop and moved it over to the side. And after digging through the couch he finally found the remote and switched on the TV.

_'This should work…'_ he thought as he began flipping through channels.

He stopped on a random channel only to see a girl confessing her love to a werewolf…as he slowly began changing back into a man….

_'Pshhh that's likely…'_ he thought sarcastically as he flipped to the next channel.

This time it was a princess, giving her prince the key to unlock her chastity belt, claiming their love for each other before he switched the channel once more.

"Well, you love me don't cha?" questioned the man in the black and white film.

"Of course Johnny, more than anything" exclaimed the women with curls.

"Then don't listen to them folks Betty! They don't know nothin!" he yelled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh Johnny, if only they understood" she weeped as he lifted her chin.

"Let's make em'! Kiss me Betty, Kiss me in front of the crowd!" He yelled as he claimed her lips. The screen suddenly changing to something else.

_'Pssh, kissing ain't gonna convince no one you fool….'_ Thought Darien as he flipped the channel again.

He watched as a different man and woman shared a kiss by the Eiffel Tower.

"Is it romance movie night? Is there really anything else on?" he exclaimed as he quickly flipped through 20 more channels landing on another random.

Two lions nuzzled their noses as they walked by each other, the male lightly licking her face to show his affection…

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He screamed at the TV as he was constantly reminded of her on each channel.

"OK LAST FUCKING CHANCE! " he screamed towards the TV as he clicked the channel up button.

His mouth slightly falling open as he was met with the final channel.

"AYE MARIA, TE QUIERO PARA SIEMPRE!" wailed a man as he kneeled before a Spanish woman.

"Si, Juan Carlos! Yo te amo-" the screen went black as he chunked the remote across the room.

_'This is fucking torture…_' he thought as he ran his hands through his hair. He needed to talk to her.

He glanced over at his open laptop and reached out to pull it towards him. He skimmed over the webpage over and over, waiting minutes before releasing a frustrating sigh.

_' I must look like a fool, waiting hours for you to sign on..'_ he thought as he stared into the screen.

After waiting another few minutes he finally came to his senses and decided to call it a night. He mentally tried once again to get her off his mind but it was no use. Even if he did manage to get her out, she would only find her way back in once he closed his eyes. This couldn't have been healthy.

He finally raised both his hands to the top of his laptop and began shutting it, but instead of hearing the click of the laptop shutting, he heard the 'Bing' of a new instant message.

His hands shot upwards, opening his laptop completely as he focused on the screen.

SKingston: Well you're up late =)

He smiled as he looked at the small box. Perfect timing.

DShields: Had a lot on my mind

SKingston: Care to share?

He thought for a moment before deciding on whether or not to tell her his plan. Of course his hands beat him to it, typing out his every thought.

DShields: Well I plan on ending my relationship tomorrow.

Serena stared at the message, her mouth fully agape. Was he really going to break off his relationship just like that? Was it because of her?

SKingston: Things are just not working out?

DShields: Something like that.

She smiled. Even though she sort of felt sorry for his girlfriend she couldn't help but get all warm and fuzzy inside. Was it wrong for her to be happy about their break up?

_'Ah…who cares…'_ she thought as she happily replied to his message.

SKingston: Did something change your mind?

DShields: My mind was already made up by the time that "something" came around.

She smiled as she waited on his next message..

DShields is typing….

_'I wonder what will happen now..'_ she thought as she zoned into the screen. Everything was going to change, and hopefully for the better. It was time for her to break out of her shell and join the rest of the world…her thoughts were interrupted as a new message appeared.

DShields: and that "Something" just so happened to be what I needed in order to go through with it.

She smiled as she thought about herself being that something he was talking about. ..

SKingston: So, is this "something" …worth all of this?

DShields: More than it knows.

Her stomach suddenly felt completely weird, like something she's never felt before.

She had butterflies…

SKingston: How do you know it feels the same?

DShields: Because it practically begs for my attention…

SKingston is typing….

He grinned as he mentally pictured her slamming her laptop against the wall…

_'WHY THE NERVE OF THIS GUY! ONE MINUTE HE GIVES YOU BUTTERFLIES THE NEXT HE GIVES YOU NEEDLES!'_ she mentally screamed as she slammed her fingers on the keyboard.

SKingston: AS IF! You only wish it would beg for you

DShields: That may be…but I will see my wishes come true soon enough.

SKingston: Pshh in your dreams Shields.

DShields: Gotta go, see you on Monday.

SKingston: oh…ok…night

DShields is now offline.

He closed his laptop as the lock on the front door began to wiggle. He saw the lock turn completely as Raye walked in, shutting the door behind her and locking it. She turned to him, somewhat with a half smile before going to put her purse down.

"So, how did it go?" he asked as he watched her take her coat off and hang it up.

"Um...pretty well actually…" she said as she slowly walked to the couch and sat down next to him. She turned so that she was completely facing him before placing her hands on his leg.

"Darien…" she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Yea, what is it?" he said as he looked over at her.

"I also, want to talk to you tomorrow." she said as she tried showing her meaning through her eyes.

"No problem…" he said before standing up and stretching his arms out.

"I think we have waited long enough.." he said before making his way towards the bedroom.

"Should I…sleep out here?" she questioned as he turned his head to her.

"Nah, one more night wouldn't hurt…" he said as she smiled and got up to follow him. He was right, they had stretched this out for way too long. She quickly crawled into the bed, shutting her eyes almost immediately. Tommorow couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

_'That was fast…'_ Serena thought as she stared at the little white box. He had signed off out of nowhere, just when it was getting fun too. She slowly closed her laptop and placed it beside her bed.

"EEEEEEEK!" she squealed as she suddenly jumped on her bed and yanked Luna from the windowsill, squeezing her half to death.

"OH LUNA! I'm TOTALLY NERVOUS! WHAT DO I DOOOOO?" She screamed as Luna clawed for her life.

"Do I succumb to his desires? Or do I play hard to get and make him beg me!" she questioned out loud as Luna finally pulled herself free and ran across the room to hide under a pile of clothes.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP ANYWAYS!" Serena yelled as she flung herself onto her stomach and smiled into her pillow. Come Monday, he was all hers. Maybe playing hard to get would be the better way to go, so she wouldn't seem so desperate…but then again, she would throw herself on him at the snap of a finger. She was really in for it.

She sighed as she wrapped her arms around the nearest pillow, drawing it to her chest.

_'I'll just let time do everything for me…_' she thought as her eyes drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Monday couldn't have come any faster. Serena hadn't heard from Raye since Friday and she was starting to get a little worried. She definitely would have to call her today. As she made her way downstairs, she suddenly became aware at the time. She had actually woken up early, so early that even her mother wasn't up yet. She looked around the dark kitchen for her lunch sack, not finding it anywhere.

_'Guess I'll just get a school lunch today'_ she thought as she whisked her way to the front door. She opened it slowly expecting the blinding light of the rising sun only to be met with more darkness, and a cool mist.

_'Wow, it's been so long since I've woken up to this…'_ she thought as she took in a fresh breath of air and began her walk to school. The bus station was only a mile away, not far enough to need Pedro's help. She smiled as she remembered her silly attempt to run to school that day, how typical. Running was never her thing.

As she arrived to school, she noticed a few of the students from her class making their way to the room and decided to tag along with them. All of them were shocked to see her even awake at this time, or even being able to function correctly. She laughed as she suddenly felt really good for proving them wrong. Anything was possible.

The rush of all those great feelings suddenly disappeared as they entered the classroom, where she was greeted with the cockiest looking smile on the planet. Only capable of being worn on that stupid face of Mr. Shields.

"Well good morning everyone! I wasn't aware that we would be receiving a new student today?" He said sarcastically as she threw her tongue at him then, stomping her way down to her desk and slamming her bag on the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, I believe the kindergarden classes are in the next building.." he said, still smiling as she felt her hair catch fire.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION MR. SHIELDS I'm NOT ALWAYS LATE!" she yelled in her defense.

"So, did something get you excited to come to school so early today Ms. Kingston?" he chuckled as he gathered his papers on his desk.

"Absolutley not! I just set my alarm an hour too soon…." She lied. God why did he have to be right!

"SERENAA! OH MY GAWD YOUR SO EARLY!" screamed Molly as she ran to her desk.

"Yea yea Mols, not you too?" Serena asked looking at her surprised friend.

"Nah I knew you had it in ya!" Molly exclaimed as she took her seat.

..…

She watched the clock tick every second as she scanned her eyes around the room. Why was this class going by so slowly? Everyone seemed to have something to do but her. With this being so, she found herself staring at him every few seconds before lowering her eyes back to her desk. She sighed as she tapped her foot rapidly.

He carefully gazed up through his ragged bangs as he heard her sigh. He was driving her absolutely crazy and he was loving every minute of it. Maybe he should have a little fun with this one…

As if on cue both their eyes shot to a small, porcelain hand that raised on the other side of the room. It was that stupid girl that always giggled about Mr. Shields, 'what a skeeze…' she thought as she watched the small girl with large breasts, make her way to the front of the class.

Her eyes suddenly shifted to his, as she seemingly caught a tiny smirk on his lips before he turned to face the girl.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He questioned, making his tone softer than usual. He was going to drive her absolutely ballistic.

"Um…I don't understand how to do this…" she said as she pointed to her paper.

"Let me see, here take a seat…" He said, pulling over a chair directly next to him.

She watched as he pulled up the seat literally right next to him. He was doing it on purpose, they were so close now that they were practically touching. Her nails suddenly dug into the desk.

"So, now take this…" he said gently grabbing her hand as she turned absolutely red, her brain not even processing the information in front of her.

Serena could feel her nails scraping the desk as she began bouncing her knee….

'That fucking jackass! He wants to play like that? Well 2 can play that game…' she thought as she decided to drive him just as crazy.

"Ok, do you understand now?" he said smiling sweetly at the nervous girl.

"Yes um..….thank you…!" she said as she quickly went back to her desk.

He smiled lightly before standing up to walk in front of the class. His eyes falling on hers before he began to speak.

"It has come to my attention that most of you in English 4, are having difficulties with chapter 5 in your books. Let's go ahead and look over this together as a class." He said as everyone began shuffling for their books and turning to chapter five.

"Ok, so who wants to start reading…" he asked as he once again was met with silence.

His eyes traveled over to Melvin who was the only once shaking his hand in the air and stomping his feet for the part. He chuckled inside as he made his decision.

"Alright Goggles, go ahead and begin paragraph one…" he stated as Melvin cheered to himself before reading.

Everyone in the class seemed to rest their heads on their hands or completely fall over as Melvin loudly read paragraph one. But through all the reading, Darien suddenly became distracted by a sound.

It was a ticking sound. No, more like clicking, someone was clicking their pen over and over again.

_'Who the fuck is clicking their pen so mu-'_ his thoughts were completely halted as his eyes suddenly fell upon his angel in the back of the room.

Her head was slightly lowered as her eyes followed along with Melvin's reading, which was what she should have been doing, the only thing that brought his thoughts to a complete stop though, was the pen in her mouth.

She held her pen at the very end by the grip, and had the other end with the button at the front of her mouth, letting her tongue flick across the tip as she clicked it in and out, over and over again.

He could see the wetness of her tongue as she flicked it back and forth against the tip of the pen, causing his pants to suddenly tighten. She wasn't even trying and he was absolutely falling apart, or was she?

"Mr. Shields?"

That clicking noise would be the death of him, he had to make her stop now before he completely lost control.

"Mr. Shields?" came the nasal sounding voice once more…

Just as her tongue flicked completely over the button one last time, her teeth suddenly clamped down on the tip as she raised her eyes to his, smiling devilishly.

_'Why that little minx….._' he thought as he was suddenly brought back to reality.

"MR. SHIELDS!" wailed Melvin as he waved his hands above him.

"Yes! What is it Melvin?" He exclaimed as he put all his energy towards focusing on the small boy.

"UM…DO I CONTINUE READING? " he questioned as everyone around the room suddenly groaned.

Mr. Shields glanced up at the clock before turning back to Melvin.

"No that won't be necessary Melvin, there is only 3 minutes left in the class, everyone can go ahead and pack your things together." He said as he made his way towards his desk, slightly adjusting his pants before taking a seat.

She secretly smiled to herself, knowing the effect she had just had on him. It was absolute heaven, watching him fall so easily for her at the snap of her…tongue. Guess he just received his first reality check, 2 could definitely play his games.

As the bell rang she happily made her way up the aisle and out towards the door, only to be stopped as Mr. Shields called her name.

_'Not again…'_ she thought as she turned around practically rolling her eyes..

"Yes, Mr. Shields…" she said, giving him her best smile.

"Please sign on to Online Teacher when you get home, I have something to discuss with you.." He said casually as he placed papers into his briefcase.

"Sure thing, have nice day….Mr. Shields…" she said, adding a little seductive tone at the end as she made her way out of the classroom. Molly watched as Serena emerged from the class with a huge smile plastered on her face..

"Hey, what's with the huge smile eh?" she asked as Serena only smiled bigger.

"Nothing really Mols, Just finally starting to live a little…"She answered as they walked towards their next class.

* * *

As soon as she got home, she sprinted up the stairs and into her room, scaring Luna half to death as she flung her backpack to the corner.

She quickly opened up her laptop, throwing it onto the bed as she sprawled out in front of it. After logging on , she waited nervously as her contact box popped up. He wasn't online yet.

_'Damn…'_ she thought as she looked over at Luna.

"Maybe, I'm being a little too desperate huh?" she said as she looked over towards her lazy cat.

"Ah, what do you know….your just a cat…" She said as her attention suddenly soared back to the screen after she heard the 'bing' of a new message.

DShields: Wow, I'm guessing you ran home too =)

SKingston: Don't get all conceited already! I live pretty close by!

DShields: Speaking of that, come meet me.

Her heart literally skipped a beat as she read his reply.

'Come meet him….what…does that mean…' she nervously thought as she typed out a reply.

SKingston: What do you mean?

DShields: aw, come on don't play dumb now…Come meet me tonight.

SKingston: but where?

DShields: hmm I'll give you a hint…" run into me tonight"

Her face flushed as she read his quote, wow that sounded so…forward …until she suddenly beamed with the answer..

SKingston: Oh! At the crash site?

DShields: That would be the one =)

SKingston: ….right now?

DShields: As long as it takes you to get there…see you then.

SKingston: WAIT!

DShields is now offline.

"DAMMIT! " she screamed out loud as she slammed her laptop shut and flew off the bed.

_'What do I wear, what do I wear, what do I wear, WHAT DO I FREAKING WEAR!'_ her mind shouted as she flung pieces of clothing all over her room.

"LUNA WHAT THE FRICK DO I WEAR!" she exclaimed as she ran toward her closet.

Luna simply laid back, closing her eyes as she listened to Serena's screams of panic.

"Ok….this…..with….oh maybe this…and it could go with that…and ..NO! too slutty…ok…this.." she continued chanting as she grabbed several different shirts and shorts, jeans and skirts, flinging them everywhere until she found a match. A simple pair of jean shorts, with a tight black t-shirt. Simple.

She quickly ran to the mirror, dragging the brush through her tangled locks until she was satisfied with her appearance. She grabbed a bottle of perfume and did one spritz all over her body. Just as she was walking out of her room she stopped..

"OH MY GOD!.." She screamed as she suddenly lifted her legs and ran her hands over them..

"Oh thank God I shaved…" she said before turning around and walking out the door.

"BYE MOM I'LL BE BACK IN LITTLE BIT!" she yelled as she made her way to the door.

"Serena dear, where are you going so late?" Irene questioned as Serena opened the front door.

"Just going for a walk I'll be back soon…" She said before walking out and closing the door.

_'Hmm….thats strange…'_ thought Irene as she went back to her cooking.

Serena quickly made her way to the famous corner, where all this started. As she rounded the final turn she suddenly became a little nervous as she came upon the infamous curb…

_'Oh..man….he's not even here yet…I probably will look more desperate now…'_ she thought as she worriedly looked around..

Just as she was about to turn, two arms suddenly locked around her body, sending her into immediate shock. Her scream stuck in her throat as she heard his voice…

"Guess who?" he said seductively as he loosened his grip around her…

Her body seemingly melted as the heat from his body slowly disappeared, leaving her weak in the knees as she turned to face him.

"Very funny Mr. Shields…." She said placing a hand on her hip and rolling her eyes..

His hand was immediately on her chin, pulling her face towards his as his breath danced across her lips…

"It's Darien, out here…" He stated firmly as she slowly nodded against his fingers.

"So, since you and I like running so much, why don't we race to the lake?" he said , releasing her chin as he stood up.

She took the opportunity to look him up and down. He was wearing black sweatpants that gripped devastatingly low under his hips, his tight royal blue shirt lining every single muscle on his glorious body. The moonlight wasn't helping much either, making his eyes slightly glow as they enveloped her completely.

"What do you say? Winner gets one request…" he said, obviously wanting something in particular…

"Bring it on…pretty boy.." She said as she quickly turned and began sprinting towards the lake..

"HEY! YOU LITTLE CHEATER! " he yelled after her as he quickly jumped into an all out sprint..

She laughed whole heartedly as she turned to see him rapidly gaining on her..

"OH SHIT!.." she screamed as she forced her legs to go faster…

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" she repeated as she felt her legs giving out…she could see the lake in clear sight.

"WHATS WRONG CHEATER? STRATEGY NOT WORKING AS PLANNED!" he wailed as he flew next to her…taunting her as he slowed his pace to hers..

"VERY FUNNY…MR. S…DARIEN!..." she could barely finish her sentence as he took a few leaps ahead of her, granting him as the winner.

As soon as she came to a stop, the both of them fell to the grass in unison..

Both of their chests rising and falling as they stared up towards the heavens.

As he finally caught his breath, he turned his head to face her, noticing she was desperately still trying to catch hers..it was too funny really.

"What...are ...you staring at?" she huffed between breaths as she shot him an evil look.

"I know im out of shape!...you dont need to make it more obvious!" she managed to yell in one breath as she looked to see him laughing..

"Well, if you hang with me more often, I'll whip you back into shape in no time.." he said, smiling as she suddenly burned with anger..

"ARE YOU AGREEING THAT I'm OUT OF SHAPE?" she screamed as his laugh suddenly deepened, making her rage practically shoot from her ears.

"What if I am?" he said confidently as he suddenly became aware of her rising temper…

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT!" she screamed as she quickly rose up from the ground and swung her fist over towards his stomach…only to be caught midway..

His hand managed to grab hers right before it pounded down onto his abdomen, gripping it perfectly as he pulled it completely over him, flipping her onto her back and pinning her arms over her head. His body now hovered over hers, his hair falling flawlessly over his eyes at he stared down at the now, shocked Serena…how had he managed to be on top of her, in a matter of seconds…

She stared at him wide-eyed as she became aware of the intense heat building up between their bodies. She was completely trapped.

He smiled as he looked down at her, the look on her face only making him burst into laughter as he continued to hold his grip on her hands, did she really think she could hit him and get away with it?

"What is so funny!" she screamed as he brought his laughs down to a light chuckle.

He stared at her, reading her every expression, his eyes swallowing her entire soul as she awaited his response..

"You're nervous." He said in a low, deep tone, smiling as she suddenly whipped her head to the side, exposing her neck completely.

"NO I'm NOT! ….Like you could EVER have that effect on me!" She huffed proudly as she stared off to the side, hoping he couldn't see her cheeks flushing.

"Hmmmm…" He groaned softly.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she felt his breath against her skin…

He slowly licked his lips, parting them as he gently traced his bottom lip up her entire neck, the tip of his tongue slowly tracing the way up to her ear…

She unconsciously moaned, closing her eyes as she felt his teeth gently nip at her lobe..

It was unreal, feeling his hot breath enter her ear...sent thousands of chills down her spine…

His grip tightened over her hands as he smiled seductively against her ear before whispering...

"Are you sure about that…..little girl?"

* * *

OK that's it for Chapter 5! I hope everyone enjoyed this little cliffy…thank you for reading and please remember to review! They really encourage me to get these chapters out faster so thank you for taking the time to show some support! Thanks to SereandDare4life for making it even possible to post this chapter so quickly after editing!ILY!

Please stay tuned for the next installment of:

Teach Me How to Love Chapter 6

Lesson Six: "Do Not TOUCH Hot Objects"

Your Friend,

Momo Cakes!

READ! REVIEW! THEN READ AGAIN!

Ps: Read and Review my other story Tutor Me Bad if you please!


	6. Lesson Six: Do Not Touch Hot Objects

Hey everyone!

First of all, I am deeply sorry for my hiatus from the site. Believe it or not I had a crazyyyyyyy year. Not only did I move TWICE but my husband and I also welcomed a beautiful baby girl in October! So my life has changed completely to say the least. Now that I am a stay at home mom, I have a little spare time to write, but since she is still pretty much a newborn, that time is limited. I hope you all understand. I am not promising a chapter within days because it's just not possible but I will try my best to get one out sooner than a year or 2 lol. Thank you to those who have stayed and messaged me to get a chapter out, you guys mean a lot! Anyways, hope everyone had a Merry Xmas and a great New Years!

Enjoy

PS: WHO ELSE IS CRAZY EXCITED ABOUT THE NEW SAILORMOON ANIME BEING RELEASED THIS SPRING!?

MomoCakes

Disclaimer: Still do not own Sailor Moon. Shocking I know….

PSS! I don't think I need to remind you that this is a **rated M** story! So if SEX offends you, please DO NOT READ THIS! Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 6

Lesson Six: Do Not Touch Hot Objects

* * *

His breath lingered in her ear as she heard those taunting words once more…

"Little girl..."

Gods! That phrase made every tiny hair on the back of her neck stand up every time she heard them roll of his delectable looking tongue. Speaking of his tongue, it may just be the very reason her body was now in a state of shock. Why did this man get to her like this?!

"I believe I asked you a question Ms. Kingston." He whispered seductively as her hairs now shot up her neck like cactus needles.

Oh… she heard the question alright. She heard everything. Felt everything. But, for some reason, she couldn't find her voice. This gorgeous demon of a man, currently on top of her might we add, had rendered her speechless. As she looked off towards the lake she unconsciously clenched her fingers against his large hands above her head.

That's when she heard him snicker.

"My oh my, I've seemed to hit a bingo once again when it comes to your fears little one." He said with a grin as he began to lift himself off of her, but was suddenly jerked back down before he could stand.

To his surprise, she was now staring directly into his eyes as he hovered over her, her small trembling hand grasping onto the front of his shirt as he shot her a questioning look.

He watched as her chest began to rise and fall slightly quicker as his deep azure eyes penetrated her angelic face. They seemed to stare at one another for more than a minute before she decided within herself to speak.

"Yes." She said slightly above a whisper.

He stared at her confused now as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, what?" he said in a deep, taunting voice, as his mouth grinning towards one corner.

"I'm…" She began nervously as she bit her lip and shot her head to the side once more.

His sweaty palms reached over and gripped the grass by her sides as he watched her tiny pink lip get held back by her teeth. I swear the smallest things turned him on when it came to Serena.

"You're what….." he said with a full out smile as he whipped his bangs to the side, getting a better look at her adorable face.

Her hand suddenly gripped the material of his shirt even tighter as he watched her take a deep breath. She was seriously trying to convince herself of something but he still didn't have the slightest clue as to what that something could be, or did he?

"I'm…..IM NERVOUS!" she suddenly yelled out into grass as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Heh…." He lightly chuckled as he looked out towards the lake then back down at her.

"You know Serena, you have every reason to be nervous." He began.

"You know I wouldn't try anything with you unless you were ready, and I can clearly see that you are not..." he said as he gazed across her features.

"I don't blame you, I'd also be extremely nervous if my sexy teacher was on top of me too" he said with a grin causing Serena to chuckle.

"I swear, I don't think I have ever met anyone as cocky as you." She said teasingly as she poked the tip of his nose.

He took the opportunity to grab ahold of her hand as they both stood up off the grass. Serena immediately took out her cell phone to check the time as Darien did the same.

"Wow! I had no idea it was this late!" she exclaimed as she stared at the LED numbers on her screen.

"Well you better hurry home before your mommy gets mad at you…" He teased as he tugged on the tip of her hair.

Just as she turned with her arms crossed to counter his comment, a familiar voice startled her.

"Serena?! Is that you?!" a loud feminine voice came from the street.

Serena looked over to see an emerald green Mustang pulled up on the side of the road with an overly long brunette pony-tailed girl hanging out the window.

"LITA!?" she exclaimed as she ran over towards the car.

"HAH! I knew it was you. Your hair was a dead giveaway." Lita joked as she suddenly caught a glimpse of someone behind Serena's petite form.

"Who's the hunk?" she questioned as she looked past Serena.

Serena eyes shot open as she completely forgot about Darien being there and quickly brushed him off.

"Oh that guy? He's just a friend of mine no one you know!" she said quickly as she looked back at him with open eyes.

"Hmmm, is that the guy you have been talking about?!" she said with curiosity in her green eyes as she looked back towards Serena.

"Something like that, but I'll see ya around okay?" Serena said, obviously trying to cut the conversation short.

"Riiiiiiight….well I'll let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing." She said with a smirk.

Lita definitely got what Serena was trying to do as she took another quick glance over at the Calvin Klein model look-a-like before shooting Serena a wink and speeding off.

Serena felt her shoulders give out as she let the tension in her muscles loose. She knew that the next time she saw Lita and the girls she would definitely get a mouth full.

She then turned around to see Darien smirking at her as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"So, you have been talking about me huh?" he said as he grinned ear to ear.

"Oh don't let your head fill up and spill over with all your cocky-ness; I just mentioned that I was talking to someone that's all." She said as she crossed her arms.

"So that's what you consider us, just talking?" he said lowly as he made his way to her.

"Yes, and that's how it has to be since you're my teacher now or did you forget that tiny little detail?" she shot at him as she started making her way back towards her house.

"Hey, hold up..." he said as he quickly caught up to her in a few big steps. He reached out for her hand and spun her around to face him once more.

His large hand brushed her cheek as his words softened.

"How could I possibly forget the one thing that is keeping me from having you right here, right now?" He said in a serious tone as his eyes penetrated hers.

Her body slightly twitched as thousands of goose bumps raised on her body.

He lowered his face and gently brushed their lips together before he rested his forehead against hers.

Her body was now doing summer saults inside.

"I'm not a very patient man Serena, and I don't understand why but I am willing to wait for you. I'm not promising that I will refrain from touching you or seeing you because that is asking the impossible but I am willing to wait until you are ready for me." He said as he closed his eyes before kissing her forehead and pulling away.

"Now go home because if you are late to class tomorrow, I won't hesitate to punish you in detention after school." He said with a wink.

"Psssh, please as if you would really give me detention" she said as she looked up at him.

"Don't test me little one."

"I'll prove you wrong one day Shields." She said as she crossed her arms and turned to walk toward home.

"About what?" he questioned, not stopping his eyes from roaming her backside.

Her blonde hair spun around as she shot him her best smile before replying.

"That IM NOT the little girl you think I am" she said as she let her eyes dangerously lower themselves down his body before turning around and rounding the corner, out of his sight.

"Yea ok, ILL BE WAITING!" he hollered through cupped hands before rubbing the back of his hair. That girl was going to get the best of him. He jumped into a sprint and made his way home under the dark night sky with nothing but a smile that wouldn't leave his face.

* * *

The next morning….

A sharp scream erupted from the upstairs bathroom at 7:00am.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SAMMMMMY!" Serena screamed as her voice pierced the ears of all those living in the household.

Sammy peeked out of his bedroom door as he saw Serena stomping over in her towel as she yelled down the hallway.

"STOP PUTTING YOUR STUPID RUBBER SNAKES IN THE TOILET! " She shrieked as she chunked his toy towards his room. Sammy snickered as he picked it up and whispered a "YES!" before running back into his room.

It was a normal morning in the Kingston household as Serena ran through the front door after kissing her mom goodbye and throwing Sammy a nasty face. Her day was already starting out normal as she rounded the corner to see her friend Molly waiting for her at the bus stop.

"MORNIN SAHREEEEENNNAA!" Molly hollered as she waved her friend over.

"Hey Mols, how's your morning going?" Serena started as she looked down at her watch.

"Eh, it's okay, but I think the bus is running a little late." Molly said as she looked down the street then back at Serena.

"What makes you say that?" Serena said as she looked around.

"Well, for one, it's already 7:15, and two, you're here." She said with a grin as Serena made a pouty face.

"Well I guess you're right; I mean I rarely make it to the bus in time." Serena said as she gripped her bag.

"Guess we are walking today Sere…." Molly huffed as they started their way towards the school.

As they rounded the last corner a loud exhaust caught them by surprise. They both turned to see a sleek black sports car quickly making its way down the road before abruptly stopping next to them. The thin black passenger window suddenly rolled down revealing a sexy Mr. Shields with his hair still wet from his morning shower.

"Mr. Shields is that you?!" Exclaimed molly as she peered into the luxurious car.

"Morning ladies..." He said with a grin as he tilted his head to get a better look at Serena. He licked his bottom lip as he caught her eyes.

"Hope you slept well, I see that you too are also running a little late." He said before giving her a wink and looking back towards Molly.

Her heart momentarily stopped as she turned her attention to Molly.

"Yeah, my mom had me up late studying last night, how about you Mr. Shields?"

"I was also up late, I had a lot of little things on my mind that refused to let me sleep… hurry up and get to class you two!" he said with a grin as his car began rolling again.

Serena let her eyes lock in with his once more before looking back down at the ground. With that he stepped on the gas and was clear out of sight in seconds. Serena felt her heart rate return back to normal as Molly suddenly took hold of her hand and they began sprinting towards the school gates.

* * *

The clanging of the school bell rang above Serena's head as she finally managed to make it to her desk, throw her bag down and collapse against the cold laminate. This was her typical time of arrival and she had no plans of changing that anytime soon.

She managed to pick up her head high enough to glance around the room. The first thing she took note of was that Mr. Shields was not present, even though he rudely sped by them this morning without even offering a ride_. 'Asshole…'_

As if on cue, the door to the classroom swung open presenting an ever so sexy Mr. Shields, causing half the female students in the class to release a set of 'sighs' in unison. Serena rolled her eyes as he made his way to his desk.

"Good morning class!" He said with a smile as he set his briefcase down and sat behind his large mahogany desk.

She watched as his eyes flickered over hers before opening his brief case and in those mere milliseconds she swore her heart stopped beating. She watched as the far corner of his mouth slightly rose into a smirk as he sorted through his paperwork. He knew EXACTLY what his presence did to her…

'_That bastard…'_

GODS! Why did he have such a huge effect on her?! Not only was he driving her completely mad with just a damn glance, but how in the hell did a guy manage to get more ridiculously good looking with each passing day?! This was truly starting to frustrate her.

She wanted to wipe that smirk clean off his stupid gorgeous face. Her eyes wandered back down to his lips as she suddenly came to a realization. Regardless of their sexual attraction and recent closeness they had yet to actually kiss. They had come dangerously close at the lake but close just wasn't good enough. If she wanted to prove that she truly wasn't a 'little girl' and end his stupid ass taunting, then it was definitely time to turn up the heat. Just because she is a virgin, doesn't mean she doesn't know what to do. And with that, she whipped out her cellphone under her desk…

Her fingers suddenly took over her keypad. Her eyes cautiously shot up and down from her phone then to around the class room hoping she wouldn't get caught and die of embarrassment if they were to see what she was writing…especially HIM. She let her eyes roam over him once more before double checking her message…

Recipient: Raye the Demon

Subject: Virgin Takeover

: RAYEEEEE! Ok I really need your help right NOW! Remember the guy I was telling you about? OF COURSE YOU DO! You MADE me tell you about him! Ugh! Anyways…well we are kind of hitting it off and the sexual tension is DEFINITELY there, we just haven't acted on it yet. But I would really like to take initiation here and prove that my virgin status has no effect on what I am capable of…what do I do to get the ball rolling?! Please reply back ASAP! Love you red…ciao! Xoxo

'_Message Sent'_

Serena watched the little envelope on the screen send off before blacking out her screen and placing the phone between her legs. She slowly glanced up towards the front of the class and noticed that he was currently helping a student with homework. She was envious at their closeness, and a small hint of jealousy suddenly slivered up her spine.

'_What the hell Serena it's a male student for Christ's sake…._' She mentally shook her head when the inside of her thighs suddenly vibrated. With a small jump she quickly pulled the phone up under her desk and opened her new message.

From: Raye the Demon

Subject: No Cellphones allowed in school!

: Hey rule breaker! I don't know whether to be psyched that you want my advice on this subject or offended that you believe I have such expertise…LOL! Ok so I'm super stoked that you guys are hitting it off so well but you seriously need to relieve that tension before things get awkward SOOOOO…. I'd like to recommend that you begin on 'touching'. So for example, to initiate your 'virgin takeover', whenever you two are close, find a way to touch him and not like a poke or something but like actually touch him. I would say grip his hand or caress his leg...idk SOMETHING, you need to show that you are ready for the next step. Also, start showing interest in his lips, you want him to want to kiss you! K well hope this helps a little! Love you back buns…. Ciao! Xoxo

She quickly blacked out her screen and stuffed her phone back into her backpack. She rested her head in her hands as she tried to process Raye's message.

'_Oh my god…how am I going to do this without looking incredibly stupid…?'_ She thought as she glanced back up at him. It was funny how the rest of the classroom was completely blurred from her vision as she stared down her target. He was alone now, and she was beginning to get impatient. She wanted things to escalate and it was going to start…..now.

His bangs were tousled in front of his face as he peered down at the papers before him. It was damn near impossible to keep his focus on his work with Serena only a few feet away from him but he needed to remain calm, cool and collected. The last thing he needed was Serena knowing how much she actually affected him, it was fucking pathetic. His pen suddenly halted in mid writing as his eyes shot up to the porcelain hand that was now raised above the little blonde beauty's' head.

'_Oh fucking great now I have to talk to her….stay cool Darien…'_ He thought as his lips drew a firm line, a small smirk slowly forming as he acknowledged her.

"Yes, Ms. Kingston what is it?" He said casually as their eyes bore into one another.

Her arms soared with goose bumps at the sound of him saying her name.

"I…um…I…" She started nervously, her fingers rising to her mouth as she struggled to find her words. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

'_DAMMIT! I should have thought this through…good job Serena…dumbass!'_

"Ms. Kingston, do you always have trouble speaking?" He said suddenly with the same playful smirk on his face that she had grown to love and hate with equal passion.

"NO! I don't!...grrrr…" She growled under her breath as she snatched up the packet off her desk and made her way down the aisle.

'_Why that son of a…if he wants to play...let's play!'_

With a raised brow, Mr. Shields watched as the angry blonde stomped her way towards the front of the class. His cerulean eyes followed her body from head to toe as she approached the side of his desk. He had to admit though, regardless of that nasty expression on her face, he still found her incredibly sexy.

He was quickly snapped out of his gaze as Serena slammed the packet onto his desk.

"I need help on everything in this packet, can you manage that?" She said with a smart ass smirk.

"I think I can manage that, and much more…" Shields shot back as he watched her cheeks suddenly flush.

'_What if someone heard him say that?! What would they think?!...Oh well…' _Her eyes hopped from the classroom back to him.

"Perfect!" Serena said quickly as she grabbed the nearby chair directly next to his and plopped down, leaving very little space between them.

Darien noticed this small gesture but didn't think too much of it as he began skimming through the packet.

"Hmmm, you seem to have an issue with math I see…" He said casually as he began circling and erasing notes from the packet.

"Mhmm…" Serena mumbled nervously, her fingers gripping the ends of her skirt as her hand bounced along with her leg.

'_OK…calm down Serena…it's not as hard as it looks, just slide your hand on over to his leg, it's no big deal and nobody can see….COME ON YOU CAN DO IT! SHOW HIM WHO'S A LITTLE GIRL!'_ Her conscious began screaming at her.

The sweat began to glisten on her forehead as she contemplated her next actions. Darien was showing her how to answer one of the questions but he honestly sounded muffled at the moment as she stared down at his leg.

"So when you get to this stage in the equation you need to remember to always put a….."

Darien's voice suddenly caught in his throat as Serena's small hand gently made its way across his thigh, her fingers gripping against the material below his pocket. His eyes slowly lowered from the equation down to her brave little hand.

Serena felt as if her heart suddenly stopped beating as she watched him slowly raise his gaze from her hand back up to the equation. Was he going to say something?! Was he going to make her go back to her seat?!

Serena began pulling her hand away before it was quickly stopped. She watched as Darien grabbed her hand and gently placed it back on his lap, letting his hand rest on top of hers.

She nervously looked up to see his expression only to find him smirking at her. His eyes shifted back to the packet as if nothing had just happened.

Serena's eyes were wide as saucers! Not only had she soared out of her comfort zone, but this asshole took it as though it was an everyday common gesture! He was unaffected by it! She felt the steam fuming from her ears as his voice suddenly cut into her thoughts…

"So as I was saying, when you get to this step, always remember to put a zero here." He said casually as he pointed down at the packet.

"Do you understand?" He said as he tilted his head towards her, letting his bangs slide over his brows.

Serena sat frozen on her chair, her hand still being held hostage on his toned thigh. Her eyes shifted to his as she slowly nodded her head up and down.

His smirk returned as he gently removed her hand and stood, grabbing the packet on his way up.

"Very well, I'm glad I helped you understand a little, now for the remainder of the packet I'd like for you to stay after school today ok? He said in his most "teacher" sounding voice.

Serena only nodded, taking note of his wink as she glanced over towards the classroom before quickly pulling the packet from his hand and making her way back up to her desk.

"Whoa! Not even a 'thank you Mr. Shields?' "He said sarcastically to her retreating form, not stopping his eyes from rolling up her legs to her beautiful blonde hair.

"Thank you Mr. Shields!" She said without turning around.

A small chuckle here and there was heard from the classroom.

How could she possibly let him see how red her face was right now?! After making it to her desk, Serena laid her head into her crossed arms hoping her heart rate and skin color would return back to normal before the bell rang.

'_I can't believe I actually just did that! I touched him! Omg…I touched him! GO SERENAAAA!' _Her mind cheered as she smiled into her arms.

'_I wonder what he was thinking….I hope he doesn't think that was childish, that's exactly what I was trying to prevent! I don't need him seeing me as a little girl….'_

Darien only smiled as he watched her flop into her desk and cover her face. It looked as though her little bold move affected only her but that was a complete understatement.

The moment her gentle fingers touched his leg, an explosion happened inside his body. That was something he never expected her to have the nerve to do, ESPECIALLY in class! When her fingers had gripped his pants he swore he would take her right there on his desk, but he couldn't let that happen, at least not during school hours….

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the bell.

**Biiiiinnngg!**

'_Just wait til after school Serena, I'll make your hands grip a lot more than that….'_ He thought as he dismissed the class. Their eyes locked as Serena made her way passed his desk, not missing the intense look he gave her. It literally sent shivers up her spine…

And she liked it.

She couldn't wait til school was over, it was about time she put him in his place…

'_.maybe that place could be on his desk '_she thought as she smiled devilishly, making her way out the door.

Little did he know, Serena would be texting crazy Raye all day for advice, and her body would soak that advice to the bone…

* * *

The last bell of the day rang out through the hallways as Darien lifted his head from his paperwork to glance up at the clock...…

'_2:35pm …Serena should be here any minute…_' He thought as his knee began to bounce under his desk.

Right on cue, the door to his classroom swung open, presenting his sexy little school girl, Serena. And she had this look in her eyes he had never seen before….

The look of pure, raw, lust.

His pants suddenly tightened as he watched her hand slowly reach back and turn the lock on the door with a loud snap. His eyes shot to hers before letting them travel down her curves and over her long, silky legs as she swayed her way towards his desk…

"How odd, I could have sworn you would show up late…." He said with a smirk but received no reaction whatsoever from Serena.

This was definitely not the same Serena from this morning, this was a whole new Serena, and she seemed oddly eager to learn from their tutorial…

She made it to the edge of the desk before seductively leaning over, letting her ass rise up behind her in her short skirt and giving him a beautiful view of her cleavage as she rested her pretty face in one hand.

Her free hand slowly reached over and grabbed his black tie, allowing her to roughly pull him dangerously close, so that her mouth was against his ear…

Her hot breath sent chills down his spine as her whisper flowed in...

"I'm ready for your first lesson, Mr. Shields"

In what seems like an instant, Darien's hands were gripped around her pigtails, pulling her to him.

Just as the warmth of his body hit her chest she was spun around and slammed back against the chalkboard. The sound of his breaths becoming ragged against her neck suddenly caused Serena's body to react in a way she had never experienced before. A tingling feeling formed in her lower belly and she felt her panties slowly becoming warmer and more wet…

His voice came out more as a grumble into her ear...

"I see you came here for a far different kind of tutorial…."

"What makes you say that?" She replied playfully.

"Tell me what you want Serena….."

She didn't hesitate.

"You…." She whispered.

"Not good enough Serena….tell me what you want…." His tongue flicked out and slowly rolled up her ear lobe sending her body into overdrive…

"You! I want all of you! I've been waiting all day to see you!" Serena panted as she felt his hot, wet mouth suck on the most sensitive skin on her neck, her eyes rolling to the back of her head…

His hot breath returned to her ear as his hands gripped the bottom of her ass cheeks, quickly raising her up against the chalkboard. Serena's legs automatically wrapped around his waist, bringing his rock hard member right up against her wet core.

"Do you want me to fuck you Serena?" He growled into her ear as their breathing began to escalate…

"Mmmmm…" She moaned into his neck.

"Let me hear you say it baby…." He whispered as he began to trail wet kisses down her neck.

Serena let her arms wrap around his neck, and grabbed a mass of his dark, thick hair, encouraging him to go lower as she moaned once more...

"Mmmm, Darien I want to you fuck me…please." She begged, gripping his hair tighter as he spun her back around, slamming her onto his desk.

Darien took a moment to look down at the breathtaking view. Serena was disheveled amongst his test papers, almost hungry looking as she bit onto one of her fingers. Her pigtails were sprawled around her and her chest rose up and down in a quick manner. Her school uniform was half unbuttoned, revealing her sexy, toned stomach. Her skirt had been scrunched up, displaying a pink and white striped lace panty as her legs dangled from the edge of his desk.

The view was just too naughty…

Darien felt his dick grow harder than he had ever felt before. The throbbing alone was driving him mad, he needed a release soon or he would pay later tonight.

"Darien….."

He could hear her saying his name over and over again…but if they did this, they could get into so much trouble…

"Darien…."

Hell, he could lose his job, or worse, get sent to jail… was she worth the consequences?

He was suddenly brought out of his mental debate at the sound of her screaming his last name….

"Mr. Shields!"

His eyes shot open, slowly taking in his surroundings…

Instead of being sprawled out on his desk or against his chalkboard, Serena stood there by the door, her face taking on a look of amusement as she raised an eyebrow…

'_Fuck…did I seriously just DREAM that?!'_ His mind shouted as he focused on her words…

"I was under the impression that there was going to be a tutoring session on my work from today…" She said with a smirk as she made her way to his desk. She walked to the edge and glanced down, her face looking even more confused…

"But it appears as though the work was too much for you.." She insinuated as she advised him to look down on his desk.

He averted his gaze down to the dark mahogany and his eyebrows shot up.

Her packet had been ripped in two, and each side was being clenched in both his fists..

At first she was completely thrown off by the view, how could he not understand the work? And how could he get to the point where he just ripped it apart?!

Then she thought a completely different scenario…

'_Maybe, seeing my name on that paper all day drove him mad. I bet the sound of my pen clicking has been replaying in his mind all day…..' _She giggled lightly before leaning over his desk and grabbing his tie…

"Do you see now why I get so frustrated in this classroom?" She said as she watched him tense up at her proximity…

"Yea, you could say that…" He said with a sexy chuckle as he reached out and took hold of her pigtail.

He let his hand slowly run down the length of her silky strands, watching her face as she went from giggling, to serious in an instant.

Then he spoke once more…

"Serena, are you ready for your first lesson?"

* * *

_I love cliffhangers….especially before steamy scenes! Lol_

_Well that's it for now. Definite LEMON scenes coming in the next chapter, hopefully you all can be patient with me._

_AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! They are the main source of encouragement and the reason I decided to come back and try to complete this story._

_Hope you all enjoyed!_

_Read, Review, Re-Read! _

_MomoCakes_


End file.
